


You are lucky, Blaine

by miakis



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Big Bang, Community: glee_esp, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miakis/pseuds/miakis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Sebastian llegó a Chicago para realizar el trabajo que le habían encomendado, jamás imaginó la historia que ahí viviría.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 **|Título:** **_You are lucky, Blaine_**  
 **|Autor:** [](http://miaka-zuster.livejournal.com/profile)[**miaka_zuster**](http://miaka-zuster.livejournal.com/) ****  
 **|Beta:** [](http://naryakiuxen.livejournal.com/profile)[**naryakiuxen**](http://naryakiuxen.livejournal.com/)  
 **|Personaje/pareja(s):** Klaine, KurtBastian, ligera mención de Smysky  
 **|Rating:** NC-17  
 **|Género:** Romance, Drama, Acción  
 **|Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Glee es de RIB el resto es mío.  
 **|Advertencias:** Violencia, lenguaje soez, lemon, muerte.  
 **| Número de palabras:** ~25, 903  
 **|Notas:** Este es un fanfic de principio a fin. Uso algunos detalles históricos de lugares y personas que son modificados para escribir esta historia. Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es pura suerte.  
 **|Resumen:** Cuando Sebastian llegó a Chicago para realizar el trabajo que le habían encomendado, jamás imaginó la historia que ahí viviría.

**You are lucky, Blaine**

**PRIMERA PARTE**

Sebastian Smythe creció en el barrio más bajo de Manhattan, en la calle 39, un barrio alejado de Dios y su benevolencia. Huérfano de padre a muy temprana edad, su madre y él, vagaron por mucho tiempo sobreviviendo de la caridad y de algunos trabajos mal pagados en los que su madre era explotada hasta la extenuación. Por aquellas fechas, Florence Smythe conoció a Luca Maranzano—un panadero que utilizaba su negocio para el tráfico de whisky durante la ley seca—, se enamoraron y se casarón. Pero Luca nunca fue un padre para Sebastian, el hombre era abusivo no sólo con el niño, sino con la propia Florence, que aguantaba toda clase de abusos en un comodino mutismo.

El día que Sebastian finalmente escapó de la casa de su padrastro, contaba sólo con trece años. Con el rostro magullado por los golpes y el odio corriéndole por la venas, Sebastian encontró un refugio y una verdadera familia en una de las pandillas más temidas de la Cocina del Infierno. Con el tiempo Sebastian fue escalando posiciones dentro del grupo delictivo, llegando a ser un Capo dentro de las filas de la Cosa Nostra. La familia, ese grupo de mafiosos que controlaba las calles, lo hizo ser quien es ahora.

***  
 **Chicago, IL.**

La ciudad del Viento, es una de las más importantes dentro de las operaciones de la Cosa Nostra. Sebastian ha sido el encargado de cerrar uno de los contratos más ventajosos que la familia ha tenido en años. Marco DeCavalcante, es el principal underboss; un hombre bajito, aficionado a los puros cubanos y al whisky escocés, de carácter cruento y estoico. Fue Marco quien hizo de Sebastian un capo— aun tomando en cuenta que ningún rasgo consanguíneo de la familia corre por las venas del joven francés—, al ver el buen desempeño, la lealtad y la capacidad que Sebastian ha mostrado a lo largo de su carrera en la organización. Marco confía plenamente en las capacidades de Sebastian, tanto que le ha encargado el negocio con Blaine Anderson y su molesto e incompetente padre.

“La cita va a ser en el centro nocturno propiedad de Anderson”, la voz de Karofsky rompe el silencio dentro del auto. Sebastian mira al hombre; Dave es su mano derecha, pero sobre todo su amigo. Sebastian asiente y regresa su atención a los documentos.

La ciudad nunca ha sido de sus favoritas, pero todo sea por el bienestar de los negocios de la familia. No se pueden permitir que los rivales sigan ampliando su territorio y los negocios se salgan del control centralizado que la Cosa Nostra mantiene desde la ciudad de Nueva York. Hay cosas más importantes para Sebastian que aguantar un poco de viento.

El auto se detiene frente al Yale’s, el centro nocturno propiedad de Anderson. Sebastian baja del auto alisando y arreglando su traje y su abrigo. Dave, a su lado, es quien lleva el portafolio con los documentos; así como varios miles de dólares. Sebastian ha estudiado el lugar hasta el cansancio y sabe que el negocio no va bien; la familia quiere aprovechar eso. Es de su conocimiento que, a pesar de que el Yale´s es el centro nocturno favorito de muchos y que deja una muy buena ganancia económica, Anderson es adicto al juego y a las carreras, y por lo general la suerte, que es una dama muy voluble, lo abandona.

Acomoda su fedora y se encamina hacia la entrada del lugar, seguido por Dave y varios sujetos más que venían siguiéndolos en otros autos. En la puerta son recibidos por el maître, quien les indica su mesa y les ofrece la carta vinos y licores. Toma las ordenes en silencio y, antes de irse, les informa que el señor Blaine; les acompañará en unos minutos.

Sebastian mira con desinterés el local; es majestuoso, sí, pero de muy pobre manera en comparación la música suave y los dioses de ébano de Nueva York o incluso los de Nueva Orleans. Sebastian gusta de los hombres y quien ose burlarse o poner en duda su hombría, recibirá otro agujero por donde respirar o cagar, cortesía de su Colt. La orquesta se prepara y un suave blues surge de los instrumentos, recordándole a Sebastian los bares y cantinas del viejo Nuevo Orleans, ese lleno de descendientes de esclavos, artistas y bohemios; es su lugar favorito por excelencia, aun cuando disfruta también Nueva York con su glamur, luminosas marquesinas y estrellas de teatro.

Una voz rica en matices, justa en los agudos y potente en los graves, se hace acompañar por la música. Sus ojos van hacia el escenario, donde una delgada y poco femenina figura, enfundada en un hermoso vestido negro con brillantes cuentas, atrae su mirada. Sebastian sospecha, sabe casi con certeza lo que hay ahí; no es la primera vez que ve algo así pero si es la primera vez que lo seduce, que logra encantarlo. Se siente hechizado, no sólo por la belleza de la voz, sino también por su figura.

“Buenas noches, caballeros”.

El hombre que se les acerca, no es intimidante, siendo dueño de una sonrisa afable, y demasiado joven para ser el Señor Anderson. Al menos eso es lo que piensa Sebastian, sin lograr comprender como es que este hombre, con apariencia inocente y virginal, quiere inmiscuirse con la mafia. Aunque si hay algo que Sebastian ha aprendido, después de todos esos años siendo parte de La Familia, es a no fiarse de las apariencias. No puede confiarse en la inocencia del señor Anderson más de lo que se fia de la apariencia femenina de la "mujer" en el escenario; esa que canta ahora un suave blues que provoca que su piel se erice y el deseo enardezca.

Blaine toma asiento con ellos y Sebastian se obliga a dejar de mirar al cantante, que ahora mismo da inicio a una canción un tanto más movida, invitando a los asistentes a invadir la pista y bailar. Le da un trago profundo a su coñac, antes de hablar.

"La Familia ha tomado en consideración el que quiera entrar al negocio, Señor Anderson, tomando aun cuando casi nunca se aceptan extraños dentro del círculo y menos cuando estos están tan lejanos a tomarse como adeptos".

"Llámeme Blaine, el señor Anderson es mi padre. Y es de mi conocimiento que entrar al círculo no es sencillo, pero incluso eso es lo de menos, cuando hablamos de las ganancias que se pueden obtener trabajando juntos", Blaine sonríe y el gesto habla de lo poco convencido que él mismo está de sus palabras; como si estuviese recitando algo que han obligado a aprender de memoria. Sebastian no está muy de acuerdo con lo dicho, es más, duda que sea buen negocio, pero él sólo está acatando órdenes; si el negocio no resulta productivo, sabe que La Familia encontrara la mejor forma de cobrar lo invertido, así como los intereses del mismo.

 _"La logística es todo, Sebastian, y el Yale’s es un lugar muy importante. No me interesa el dinero que pueda generar, lo que de verdad importa es cortarle el paso al gordinflón ese, parar el avance de Al Capone en Chicago; si tengo que empezar por invertir en ese lugar, pues que así sea",_ fueron las palabras de Marco cuando le dio la misión de hacer aquel negocio con Anderson.

Sebastian asiente y, mientras enciende un cigarro, le da los papeles a Blaine mirando con atención las manos temblorosas de éste al cogerlos.

Lo que realmente le molesta es que lo está tratando con el hijo, pero bueno, si el padre quiere huir como rata y no ser él quien lleve los convenios es un negocio en el que, de fallar, será su hijo el que asuma todas las consecuencias, no es cosa que deba importarle a Sebastian.

_«Bastardo hijo de puta, ofrecer a su hijo como carne de cañón»_

"Entonces, Blaine, lo que tienes en tus manos es el contrato y cláusulas de La Famila. Te sugiero que lo analices y lo leas cuidadosamente, ya que el incumplimiento de alguna de ellas amerita una sanción, que puede ser monetaria o física", dice Sebastian, la sonrisa en su cara es cínica y un tanto cruel. "No creo que quieras perder alguno de tus dedos, con los que me imagino que jodes de maravilla a cierto cantante".

No sabe qué lo motiva, qué es lo que lo provoca a querer que el otro hombre rechace el convenio.

 _«No es como que me importe mucho lo que pase con este ingenuo hijo de puta que se deja controlar por su padre… o quizás es, que todavía me queda algo de humanidad adentro»._ Ese último pensamiento le hacer querer largarse a reír de manera histérica, pero se contiene.

Blaine sonríe forzado y mira de reojo hacia el escenario donde el cantante está por terminar su actuación. Sebastian sigue la mirada. Como lo había sospechado, el cantante debe ser importante para Blaine; sino fuera así, duda incluso que el muchacho travestido siquiera formara parte del espectáculo, siendo confinado sólo a prostituirse en los cuartos traseros del Yale’s. Mejor para él, Sebastian puede obtener mucha diversión de esto y, de paso, mostrarle a Blaine que lo que está a punto de firmar no es sólo un negocio lucrativo, sino es su entrada a un mundo donde su virginal sonrisa no hará más que ponerle una diana en su frente; pondrá en peligro no sólo su vida, sino también todo lo que le importa.

 _«Las siguientes semanas van a ser muy divertidas»_ piensa mientras lo ve firmar, con la mano ligeramente temblorosa.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

 

  
La noche siguiente Dave y Sebastian van nuevamente al club; no es como que tengan otra cosas cosas mejores que hacer mientras están en esa ciudad. En esta ocasión Sebastian no sólo viene a cenar y beber, sino que también viene a ver a cierto cantante, al cual le ha mandado un arreglo de flores antes de que el espectáculo empezara.

_“Creo que planeas entrar a un juego muy riesgoso”, dijo Dave en cuanto lo escuchó ordenar las flores. Sebastian se rió y dijo que peligroso o no, es algo que puede llegar a ser muy divertido si es bien jugado._

“Separar a dos amantes, Dave, no tiene comparación. A demás será una buena lección para el idiota ese, la inocencia no es algo bueno en este rubro”.

Ordenan su comida, así como una botella de vino que Sebastian ha elegido especialmente; hoy se encuentra algo ansioso, pero se niega a aceptar que el motivo sea por las flores que le ha enviado a Kurt.

Kurt, sí, ese es el nombre del hombre detrás del vestido ceñido y el maquillaje. Las murallas tienen oídos, y te puedes enterar de muchas cosas cuando sabes dónde preguntar. Como, por ejemplo, el nombre verdadero de ese cantante que tanto le había llamado la atención la noche anterior. Kurt. Detrás de la hermosura andrógina de la Dalia negra, está Kurt y, Sebastian, en honor a su nombre artístico, le había mandado un arreglo con dalias y rosas.

Se niega aceptar que su cerebro le tortura tratando de imaginar la reacción del artista ante el presente; tiene claro que este puede pasar desapercibido, pues se niega a creer que es el único que le manda flores al hombre. Incluso si ningún otro espectador lo hiciera, Sebastian está seguro que Blaine es un romántico incurable, capaz de llenar el entorno de Kurt con flores y otros detalles cursi. Así que por su bien, Sebastian se niega a reconocer los nervios y la pequeña esperanza de que su regalo sea visto y apreciado por Kurt.

Además, él no está realmente interesado en el artista, ya que no es su tipo. Sebastian sólo folla con hombres de aspecto varonil, hombres con músculos que le recuerden que está con un macho y no hombres a los que tenga que verle la entrepierna para asegurarse; si quisiera formas delicadas y piel suave, dormiría con una mujer. Todo lo hace para evitar morir de aburrimiento durante el tiempo que esté en esa ciudad; no es más que un juego.

Así que, cuando la Dalia Negra hace su presentación en el escenario llevando en el cabello una de las flores de su regalo, Sebastian se niega a reconocer la felicidad que le revuelve el estómago.

“El maldito salmón está pasado”, murmura y apura el vino restante en la copa de cristal.

***

Estar en un escenario siempre ha sido el sueño de Kurt, incluso cuando no era más que era un niño delgado y debilucho trabajando de sol a sol en la granja de su padre, en la poca célebre Lima, un pueblito perdido de Ohio. Pero al morir su padre, dejando deudas que los bancos se cobraron con la granja y las tierras, Kurt apenas tuvo lo suficiente para darle digna sepultura al fallecido Sr. Hummel. Abandonó ese lugar; lo que quedaba de él ya no era considerado su hogar, y fue así que llegó a Chicago, buscando una mejor vida y un lugar que llamar propio.

En su vagar en busca de un empleo que fuera lo suficiente bien pagado como para dejar de vivir en albergues, se topó con el Yale´s y desde entonces ha trabajado ahí. Claro que no siempre fue la estrella; empezó limpiando y lavando vajillas, hasta que el hijo del dueño lo escucho cantar y le ofreció ser parte del entretenimiento; ser parte de las estrellas. Kurt, entonces, dejó volar su creatividad y su gusto por el espectáculo; así nació la Dalia Negra.

Está terminando la caracterización para esa noche cuando Lydia, su amiga y asistente, entra con un arreglo floral muy diferente a lo que Blaine usualmente le regala. Éste tiene dalias, de un color granate oscuro tan hermoso y que parecen negras y, junto al rojo de las rosas, hacen un arreglo realmente hermoso.

“Parece que Blaine ha dejado de lado las calas y los tulipanes”, dice cuando Lydia lo pone encima de su tocador. Kurt termina de ajustar su vestido y se acerca a él, se inclina ligeramente y huele el dulce y exótico aroma de las flores.

La puerta vuelve a abrirse y en esta ocasión es Blaine, una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Kurt pero se desvanece tan rápido como se había creado en cuanto ve al Señor Anderson detrás de su caballero de blanca armadura. El hombre mayor le hace una seña a Lydia para que los deje solos.

“Hola, Kurt”, le saluda Blaine, pero no hace ningún amago de ir hasta él y besar suavemente sus labios. Kurt entiende; su padre es la razón por el frio saludo, lo tiene más que claro, pero el que lo entienda no significa que deje de doler. “Hermoso arreglo floral, parece que tienes un admirador...”

“Oh, por Dios, basta de esta estupidez”, dice el señor Anderson. “Muy bien, pajarillo, esta visita no es de cortesía o para saber cuántos admiradores tienes, el asunto aquí es que va siendo hora de que pagues todo lo que hemos hecho por ti”.

Kurt siente como el enojo bulle en sus entrañas, ¿pagar, dice? Ha trabajado día y noche desde hace tres años y no sólo como artista, ha lavado cada maldito inodoro y cada plato en ese lugar; se ha desgarrado la garganta cantado y armonizando cada noche por uno de los salarios más bajos que hay; claro que él no se pude quejar, no cuando es Blaine quien le ha ayudado más que nadie, quien le dio la oportunidad de estar donde siempre soñó.

Pero el señor Anderson… este hombre no puede venir y exigir algo; si Kurt sigue ahí es sólo por Blaine, por su amor a él, no por lealtad a su padre. Siente que la sangre le hierve en las venas, y si se controla es sólo por la manera en que Blaine se hace pequeño junto a su padre; dejando que el miedo aparezca cuando el hombre le da la espalda, pues sabe que no lo puede ver.

“El caso es, pajarillo, que hay cierto sujeto importante al que debes conquistar con tus mmm…, no puedo decir atributos, ya que no tienes; pero, bueno, no importa mucho ya que este tipo también es desviado. Así que vas a tener que conquistarlo, para que nosotros podamos aprovechar eso y sacar un mayor provecho. El pertenece a la Cosa Nostra y eso significa poder y dinero… mucho dinero”, dice el señor Anderson, y Kurt ya no puede soportarlo. Una cosa es trabajar para ellos, lavar inodoros o platos, destrozarse la garganta, otra muy distinta es convertirse en una puta de la mafia. Puede aguantar los insultos, que lo traten de desviado y poco atractivo, otra muy distinta es asumir que se va a abrir de piernas para un desconocido porque él lo dice.

“¡Usted no es mi dueño, no puede venir aquí y exigirme que sea la puta de ese sujeto!”, dice Kurt estallando en enojo sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. El señor Anderson lo toma de los brazos, furioso, zarandeándolo con violencia, conteniendo las ganas de aplacar su enojo propinándole un bofetón. Kurt sabe que si no lo hace no es por benevolencia, sino que sería impresentable que su estrella se pare en el escenario con una marca en la cara.

“En eso te equivocas, niño, ¿o de dónde piensas tú que sale el dinero que mi hijo te paga para que te acuestes con él?”, el mayor lo avienta contra el diván, y Kurt busca con la mirada a Blaine quien mantiene la cabeza baja. “Blaine, será mejor que lo hagas entrar en razón y le digas lo que está en juego, por algo es tu perra”, el hombre sale con violencia del camerino azotando la puerta tras él.

“Kurt…”, empieza Blaine con voz dubitativa.

“No digas nada, tu padre ya dijo suficiente”, se levanta del diván, camina hasta el tocador donde coge un par de pañuelos desechables, tratando de impedir que las lágrimas arruinen el maquillaje. Al ver que imposible y las marcas negras empiezan a correr por sus mejillas, Kurt grita y descarga su enojo contra las cosas sobre el tocador, lanzándolas al piso.

“Kurt, basta, vas a hacerte daño”, Blaine intenta detener a Kurt, pero este lo empuja con fuerza.

“¡No me toques!”.

“Kurt, tienes que entender,”, los ojos pardos brillan con lágrimas contenidas también, pero eso no amaina en nada el enojo de Kurt.

“¿Qué tengo que entender, que me vendiste? Pues eso lo entiendo muy bien, no soy imbécil”, Kurt se gira para mirarlo con frialdad, decepción y tristeza. “Ahora, dime quién es el sujeto, para que puedas largarte y dejarme en paz”.

“No, Kurt, no tienes que hacerlo…”

“No, Blaine. Te diré lo que sucede; sucede que yo no te importo, que lo único que a ti te interesa, lo que realmente te importa, es este maldito lugar y todo el dinero que hay en tu cuenta de banco, sólo eso; porque siempre has sido un niño de papá, un rico mimado que nunca ha tenido que trabajar para comer.  
¡Y no tienes idea de lo que es saber que tu sustento depende de otra persona!... Ahora, dime quién es el cabrón que tengo que seducir”, dice Kurt, mientras limpia de su rostro el maquillaje, rogando que una nueva capa de éste cubra la angustia que siente por dentro.

“Su nombre es Sebastian Smythe, va estar sentado en la mesa numero 3 de la sala VIP. Es bien parecido y lleva una sortija en el dedo meñique de la mano derecha” dice Blaine, con la cabeza gacha, incapaz de mirar a Kurt a los ojos. Kurt le odia un poco por su cobardía.

“Bien, ahora vete y llévate tus flores, no las quiero”.

“No son mías, Kurt”.

Kurt ve por el espejo como Blaine da media vuelta, su figura encorvada y taciturna, y siente como el corazón se le aprieta, pero se niega a ceder.

“De verdad no sabes cómo lamento y odio esto”, dice Blaine antes de salir.

Kurt lo mira cerrar la puerta tragándose las ganas de alcanzarlo y decirle que no importa, que haría cualquier cosa por él. Pero su orgullo es mayor y el enojo no ayuda mucho.

“No luchaste por mí… como quieres entonces que crea que de verdad lo lamentas”, murmura mirando su lamentable reflejo en el espejo. Tiene los ojos y la nariz rojos, por más que ha limpiado su rostro. Tomando su set de maquillaje empieza nuevamente la transformación.

Ya es hora, recorre con la mirada su cuerpo a través del espejo de cuerpo entero, el vestido está en su lugar, la peluca y sus joyas; como de costumbre todo es perfecto. Sólo que las malditas lágrimas se niegan a ceder y amenazan con caer. Su reflejo, sólo por sus ojos, se ve triste; entonces su atención va de nueva cuenta a las flores, que se reflejan junto a él en el espejo. Camina hasta ellas y busca alguna tarjeta que le diga quien ha mandado tan bonito presente, esperando que el nombre de su admirador le cambie el ánimo.

“Bingo”, murmura cuando da con el sobre blanco; lo abre y saca la tarjeta.

Una sonrisa irónica es lo que le provoca el leer nombre de su supuesto admirador. Guarda la nota y la hace a un lado, luego con un pensamiento casi tan trágico como el rojo de sus ojos, coge una de las dalias y la coloca sobre su oreja derecha, asegurándola con una horquilla. Parece que su trabajo no va a ser tan difícil después de todo.

Se da una mirada más al espejo antes de salir; el espectáculo está por empezar.

***

Blaine mira a Kurt desde las sombras, si dejar de llamarse idiota y cobarde; sabe que todo lo que Kurt le dijo es verdad, pero también sabe lo mucho que ama al muchacho. Muchacho que ahora canta una romántica melodía al maldito mafioso. No puede evitar sentir celos, tener ganas de ir hasta ahí y decirle al cabrón que Kurt es suyo, que nunca lo tendrá. Y cuando está a punto de hacer precisamente eso, es su padre quien lo detiene.

“¿Eres imbécil o qué? Piensa, si todo resulta, tendremos mucho dinero y un escaño dentro de La Familia. Eso es más importante que tu encaprichamiento con el desviado ese”, dice su padre con un gesto de asco. Blaine mira una vez más hacia el escenario; Kurt no sólo ha terminado su canción sino que ya está por comenzar una nueva.

“Si Kurt cumple con su parte y todo sale como quieres, promete que nos dejaras en paz”, pide Blaine, sin despegar los ojos del chico en el escenario.

“Claro, hijo, pero siempre y cuando ninguno de los dos arruine esto”.

Y una vez más, Blaine se deja convencer por su padre, no importan ni los celos ni el orgullo que le gritan que vaya por Kurt, que salgan de ahí sin mirar atrás. La promesa de poder estar juntos cuando todo termine, es mucho más fuerte que lo que pueda sentir en esos momentos.

Una vez más los aplausos estallan; Kurt sonríe y hace una breve reverencia. Lo ve caminar, luego, con una suave cadencia en dirección a la mesa donde está sentado Sebastian Smythe y su séquito. Lo observa ponerse de pie, como si Kurt fuera una verdadera dama y después besarle la mano. Blaine sabe muy bien que Kurt detesta esos gestos, que una cosa es que Kurt se vista de mujer para su espectáculo y otra es que realmente lo sea, lo dejó en claro la primera vez que intento tener ese tipo de acciones con él, puede ser todo lo caballeroso que quiera, pero jamás como si estuviese tratando a una mujer. Eso es imperdonable.

Sebastian disfruta de la actuación, de las miradas que intentan ser atrevidas y los breves pero algo torpes coqueteos que Kurt le prodiga. No puede evitar pensar que, detrás de la fachada de femme fatal está un muchacho quizás algo infantil; y no es que Sebastian le lleve muchos años, sino que él tuvo que madurar y convertirse en un adulto antes de tiempo. Aplaude con sobriedad a pesar de lo mucho que ha disfrutado el espectáculo nuevamente.

Después de sus agradecimientos al público y a la orquesta, ve a Kurt caminar hacia él, con un ligero balanceo en sus estrechas caderas, que están muy lejanas de ser curvilíneas.

“Buenas noches caballeros” dice Kurt, saludando a los hombres sentados a la mesa en general, para después fija su atención en Sebastian. “Tengo entendido, que es usted el caballero que tan amablemente me ha enviado tan bello presente”. Sus dedos delgados y enguantados rozan apenas la flor sobre su cabello

Sus ojos son azules, no esperen, son grises o ¿verdes?... No importa el color, no cuando se puede ver angustia y tristeza en ellos. Sebastian trata de mantener a raya el interés, las ganas de saber qué o quién ha provocado tales sentimientos aunque puede apostar que ha sido Blaine el causante de que los cambiantes ojos estén bordados de un color rojizo, como si momentos antes hubiese estado llorando. Sebastian tiene que tragarse la bilis y negarla al punto de obligarse a creer que la maldita sensación e incomodidad es por el salmón en mal estado.

“Sebastian Smythe, es un placer saber que el presente haya sido de su agrado”, Sebastian sabe que Kurt no es una mujer, pero no puede evitar el levantarse y besar su mano cuando se presenta, y es posible que se esté comportando como un idiota ante sus hombres, pero que les jodan, como si acaso eso le importara. “Espero, pueda acompañarnos con un copa”.

“Será un placer”, lo ve sonreír, una bella sonrisa de color carmín.

Sebastian no puede esperar para verlo sin toda esa parafernalia, descubrir si de verdad es tan delgado o es un efecto del vestido, saber el color real de sus labios. Al mismo tiempo no puede evitar querer saber si lleva ropa interior femenina de fino encaje, quizás también medias de seda o sí lleva simple ropa de algodón… y después de descubrir eso, inclinarlo sobre la superficie plana más próxima y follarlo, hacerlo gemir, sollozar y extraer sonidos más lúdicos de esa prodigiosa garganta. Sebastian le hacen una seña al mesero, quien solícito se acerca. Él ordena un whisky, sus hombres y Dave se inclinan por el vodka, mientras que Kurt pide un Shirley temple.

“¿Nada de alcohol?”.

“No mientras esté usando este par de zapatos, señor Smythe”, dice Kurt guiñándole un ojo de forma coqueta, pero Sebastian que es bueno leyendo a la gente, no ve más que un intento fallido por parecer atrevido, cuando la postura de cuerpo se ve forzada e incómoda, como sí quisiera estar en cualquier otro lado menos aquí y la voz se escucha tensa, complicada.

Sebastian evita sentirse decepcionado al darse cuenta que si Kurt está sentado ahí, es más por obligación que por deseo; así que haciéndole un nudo al corazón y reprochándose el sentir tal estupidez; una vez más se recuerda que esto es sólo diversión, él no ha venido a buscar amor o como quieran llamarle. Él sólo busca un culo caliente que llenar mientras este varado en esa maldita ciudad arriesgando el cuello.

“Salud, señor Smythe”

“A votre santé, Kurt”, le responde golpeado ligeramente su copa contra la de Kurt, quien lo mira con sorpresa y desconcierto. Sebastian le guiña un ojo por encima de su copa mientras bebe el fuerte líquido ámbar.

El extraño, el mafioso peligroso sabe su nombre. Kurt se siente vulnerable ante la posible información que el hombre tenga de él, nadie fuera de los muros del Yale’s sabe cuál es su nombre y cómo se ve el hombre detrás del glamur y el falso coqueteo de la Dalia Negra. Si hay algo con lo que Kurt es muy cuidadoso, es con su identidad; mantener ese secreto le hace sentir que aun hay algo en su vida donde es él quien tiene el control, ya que el padre de Blaine le ha quitado todo lo demás. Intenta aparentar tranquilidad, pero no puede; mucho menos con el guiño que Sebastian le dedica, ese que sabe a coquetería y a advertencia, como si le informara que está al tanto de los planes orquestados por el Señor Anderson en su contra. Como si él estuviera un paso delante de ellos y sólo estuviera divirtiéndose a su costa de la misma forma en la que un gato juega con su presa. Todo esto le dice a Kurt que está frente a un hombre peligroso, uno que le hace recordar a esas cobras que vio alguna vez en el zoológico, aquella primera vez que salió con Blaine, hace algunos años ya.

Entonces cae en cuenta que el trabajo que él pensaba sería tan fácil, no lo parece más.

Sebastian no deja de notar el incremento en la incomodidad de Kurt, la aparente confianza se ha esfumado desde que le llamó por su nombre real. Se da cuenta de lo que el Señor Anderson está orquestando, cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones. Sebastian, nunca ha asistido a cerrar algún negocio ciego, siempre investiga a los clientes, socios o cualquier escoria que pretenda ser más lista que él; Sebastian siempre va un paso adelante. Sospechó desde el momento en que el Señor Anderson le hablo de la Dalia Negra, de lo disponible que es y al mismo tiempo lo complaciente que se mostraría con él. Primero se mostro satisfecho y ansioso como un jodido adolescente ante la posibilidad de tener por primera vez una cita, siempre manteniendo la sospecha, que se confirmaría, al ver la forma en que Blaine mira y procura al travestido, llenándolo de atenciones que, aunque discretas, hablan de un amante enamorado.

Sus ojos verdes buscan a sus anfitriones entre los comensales, notando la mirada asesina proveniente de los cálidos ojos de Blaine; Sebastian le sonríe con sorna, buscando burlar, provocar que el hombre se levante y le reclame tales atenciones hacia su amante, pero no hay nada. En un acto de mayor atrevimiento, Sebastian se acerca más a Kurt aspirando el aroma dulzón aunque con toques masculinos proveniente del pálido cuello; se detiene un momento, esperando que Kurt se aleje o lo detenga discretamente, que Blaine venga y lo aparte, pero nada de eso pasa. Sebastian puede ver el sacrificio que Kurt es capaz de hacer por su enamorado y entonces en vez de sentir admiración, siente enojo, uno que le quema las entrañas; siente , en el fondo, celos, celos de ver lo que Kurt hace en nombre del amor que le tiene a Blaine; y que este permita tal cosa, que sea tan permisible, que venda a Kurt con tal de complacer al bastardo de su padre. Sus labios rozan apenas la comisura de la boca pintada en color carmesí.

“Dime, Kurt ¿te gustaría acompañarme mañana a comer?”, le dice cuando se ha alejado. Ve la duda en sus ojos, que se agitan buscando a Blaine. Lo sujeta suavemente de la barbilla, buscando que sean sus ojos los que se encuentren con los de Kurt. “Olvídate de ellos y dime, ¿te gustaría ir, sí o no? No te sientas obligado a nada”.

Kurt no sabe qué responder, está por negarse, por decirle al hombre que sí ha venido a él, que sí está sentado ahí luciendo esa flor que le ha regalado es porque ha sido obligado, pero sabe que eso sólo le traería problemas a Blaine, no sólo con su padre, sino también con este mafioso tan peligroso… Y no puede hacerle eso a Blaine, no después de todo lo que Blaine ha hecho por él; le dio un hogar, un trabajo… amor, y si hay algo que Kurt no es, es desagradecido. Muerde con intensidad el interior de su mejilla, tanto que puede sentir el sabor metálico de su sangre.

“Está bien, señor Smythe. Será un placer ir con usted a comer”.

Sebastian puede decir que esto le sabe a victoria, pero no es así, no con la mirada apagada, triste y resignada de Kurt al pronunciar su aceptación.

  



	3. You are lucky, Blaine-fanfic au-bigbang para glee_esp

**TERCERA PARTE**

 

  
“¡NO! ¡Me niego a aceptarlo!”, dice un Blaine iracundo que no deja de caminar por la habitación mientras Kurt está terminando de arreglarse para su cita con Sebastian. “No puedes salir con él”.

“Tu padre y tú me han asignado este trabajo, así que has el favor de parar con el berrinche Blaine”, termina de ajustar su corbata y de prender en la solapa de su blazer un hermoso camafeo.

“Haces esto por venganza, ¿cierto?”.

“No, hago esto por los dos”, susurra, herido, y sale del pequeño departamento sin permitirle a Blaine el darle una respuesta.

Blaine está furioso, siente como los celos le carcomen el cerebro, una y otra vez golpea el muro buscando que el dolor apacigüe la revolución que siente por dentro, quizás debería ser su cabeza la que estrelle contra la muralla como castigo por ser tan cobarde, tan incapaz de defender a Kurt, de ponerle un alto a los atropellos de su padre; incapaz de tomar por fin el control de su vida e irse lejos con Kurt.

Kurt siente un golpe en el estómago; cómo es posible que Blaine piense eso, ¿acaso no fue él quien el dijo que tenía que hacerlo por el bien de los dos, que sí todo salía bien su padre los dejaría en paz al fin? Entonces de dónde vienen todos estos reclamos.

Kurt no se permite llorar, ni hacerle caso a las ganas de regresar y asegurarle a Blaine, de todas las maneras posibles, que no hay razón por la cual deba estar celoso, que su amor es infinito y que Kurt jamás lo engañaría; pero hay otra parte, una mezquina, que le obliga a seguir adelante, a demostrarle a Blaine, darle una lección por no ser capaz de… _«¿Capaz de qué? ¿De ponerle un alto al señor Anderson, así como yo tampoco lo he sido? Tan fácil como es tomar algunas cosas, escapar y no mirar a atrás… ¿Y qué, dejar a Blaine? »_.

No tiene tiempo de responderse pues se topa frente a frente con Sebastian, quien le espera en el portal del edificio donde vive, sonriendo de esa forma que roza lo sexy y lo peligroso. ¿Cómo es que ha sabido donde vive?, la respuesta le recuerda a Kurt quién es Sebastian. De nueva cuenta se siente en presencia de un animal peligroso, que lo acecha esperando el momento adecuado para saltarle encima arrancándole la vida. Se obliga a calmarse, no puede haber errores, no puede ser presa del pánico. No importa cuanta sexualidad o peligro exude Sebastian, Kurt tiene que mantener su cabeza fría.

“Buenas tardes, caballero estoy empezando a creer que usted me acosa”, dice con su mejor sonrisa esperando que su tono de voz no delate su conmoción, nerviosismo, y porque no decirlo: su miedo.

Sebastian mira sorprendido y con agrado al joven hombre frente a él. El rostro libre de maquillaje y toda la parafernalia que lo convierte en la Dalia Negra. Cabello castaño oscuro pulcramente peinado, piel blanca y labios suaves de un rosa dulce, llenos y muy besables; cuerpo estilizado y los ojos que siguen siendo impactantes. Sí, Sebastian no puede negar que Kurt es un hombre muy bello, quizás no del tipo al que acostumbra, pero un muy buen espécimen.

“Entonces debo aceptar que soy culpable y que lo he estado acosando”, dice sonriendo y esta vez con verdadera alegría y quizás de una forma muy alejada a la acostumbrada. Toma la mano de Kurt y deposita un ligero beso en el dorso, disfrutando del tacto de la piel.

Kurt no puede evitar sonrojarse y mirar a todos lados con nerviosismo, no puede creer que Sebastian haga tal cosa en plena calle, y en lugar de molestarle ser tratado como una chica, se siente halagado y apenado a partes iguales. Pero los gestos no paran ahí, pues después Sebastian abre la portezuela del auto para que él pueda subir. Sebastian le da una suave sonrisa, una que Kurt por primera vez responde sinceramente. Todo esto lo abruma, tanta atención por parte de Sebastian y la falta de vergüenza como si no le importaran las críticas; los sobrenombres y las miradas llenas de censura. Kurt no sabe cómo reaccionar, cómo comportarse ante tal situación que es tan ajena a su vivir diario. Sus movimientos o salidas con Blaine, al contrario de esto, son disimulados, simulando ser amigos en lugar de amantes, dejando para la intimidad las atenciones y muestras de cariño o de deseo. Es por esto que todo lo que Sebastian hace es tan nuevo y excitante, a la vez que abrumador.

Donde quiera que van son seguidos por los hombre de Sebastian, Kurt sospecha que van armados, incluso podría apostar que el mismo Sebastian también lleva un arma con él. El restaurante al que entran es todo lujo y opulencia; Kurt no puede dejar de admirar la bella decoración, los candiles, la mantelería e incluso el tapizado de las sillas, todo de muy buen gusto y clase. Sebastian recorre la silla para Kurt, quien se sienta esquivando la mirada curiosa del mesero quien no dice nada y les entrega los menús, para después soltar un discurso bien aprendido sobre la especialidad del día y la colección de vinos que hay en la cava. Sebastian ordena el vino, el mesero hace una breve inclinación y se aleja.

Kurt no deja de recorrer e intentar leer el nombre de los platillos, de los cuales no entiende ni la mitad, pero no quiere que Sebastian piense en él como un granjero ignorante y estúpido, así que simula estar concentrado en lo que sería de su gusto para comer…

_«Aunque pensándolo bien, no tiene porque importarme lo que este mafioso piense de mí… »_

“¿Está todo bien?”, pregunta Sebastian.

“Perdón, ¿qué decías?”, dice Kurt quien permanecía absorto en sus pensamientos y no escucha la pregunta.

“Pregunte, qué si todo está bien”.

“Oh sí, ¿por qué habría de ir algo mal?”, Kurt no quiere ser descubierto, pero empieza a ponerse nervioso y por lo caliente que empieza a sentirse sospecha que también se está sonrojando.

“Por cómo te aferras al menú, tus nudillos se han puesto blancos”, Sebastian le sonríe conciliadoramente cómo si le estuviese ofreciendo ayuda, haciendo caso omiso del sonrojo aunque le parece adorable.

“Yo… yonoentiendonadadefrancés”, Kurt confiesa en una carrerilla rápida y apenas audible.

Sebastian está por hacerlo repetir lo dicho pretendiendo no haber entendido, pero puede ver el gran esfuerzo que ha significado para Kurt admitir su ignorancia del idioma; no sería una buena idea hacer una broma a costillas de esto.

“Oh, Kurt, lo siento ha sido mi error, pero no te preocupes. Te diré en qué consiste cada platillo y tú me dices qué se te antoja”.

Kurt asiente, aunque un poco renuente y aún sonrojado hasta las orejas. Sebastian le va explicando cada platillo, así como sugerencias y cuáles en particular son sus favoritos. Cuando el mesero llega con la botella de vino le sirve una copa a Sebastian quien permite que repose, que respire antes de girar la copa para aspirar el aroma y probarlo después. Ante la aprobación de Sebastian, el mesero sirve la copa de Kurt y después deja la botella sobre la mesa, Sebastian le dice que todavía no están listos para ordenar así que el hombre nuevamente hace una inclinación y se retira. Nuevamente solos, Sebastia y Kurt regresan a estudiar el menú y cuando Kurt escucha algo que realmente está cocido, no crudo y no es un bicho baboso, decide elegir eso.

“Buena elección”, le sonríe y, estrechando la mano de Kurt tratando de darle tranquilidad, le hace una seña al mesero y con perfecto francés ordena la comida.

“¿Eres francés?, pensé que todos en La Familia son italianos o ¿acaso hablas varios idiomas?”, dice sin contener más su curiosidad, tampoco es como que el apellido Smythe sea muy italiano.

“Mi madre es francesa. Y sí, la mayoría de los integrantes son italianos”, no dice más, porque no es la intención de Sebastian abrirse a este hombre que juega un doble papel, que es un espía que pretende falsamente estar interesado en él. Y entre menos información tenga mejor, además no es cómo que Sebastian tenga gran interés en Kurt o que albergue profundos sentimientos cómo para empezar un intercambio a corazón abierto, el hombre le gusta pero como muchos otros antes de él, se niega a pensar que Kurt sea especial, alguien más allá de un simple entretenimiento. Para Sebastian sólo debe ser un hoyo en el que su polla puede tener mucha diversión.

La renuente respuesta apacigua brevemente la curiosidad de Kurt, cayendo en cuenta que entre menos sepa y se relacione con el hombre mejor, aunque entonces… ¿cómo va hacer lo que el padre de Blaine quiere? Si el hombre es hermético, Kurt no va a poder conseguir hacer lo que esperan de él. La comida llega y Kurt se enfoca en pensar la forma de lograr acercarse al mafioso mientras degusta el platillo. No hay más charla y la tensión que brevemente había desaparecido mientras Sebastian le explicaba el menú regresa; incluso, ahora puede sentir un enorme muro entre ellos, uno que no estaba hasta que vino con su curiosidad.

A la hora del postre, Sebastian termina ordenando por los dos, Kurt decide no protestar; suficiente ha hecho con su estúpida pregunta. El silencio continuó entre ellos, aun cuando la suave música empieza a invitar a las parejas a bailar; cuando ve que Kurt ha terminado con su crêpe Suzette, Sebastian le extiende su mano en invitación. Aunque sorprendido no se atreve a desairar a Sebastian, así que coge su mano y se levanta dejándose guiar hasta la pista. Al principio está tenso pero poco a poco se va relajando en el suave abrazo y siguiendo el compás de la música, importándole cada vez menos las miradas que siente, unas molestas, otras de asco y casi ninguna amable.

“En el momento que me digas, le meto una bala a cada uno de estos estirados que se atreven a mirarnos mal”, le susurra Sebastian, acariciándole con su cálido aliento la oreja. Kurt no puede evitar tensarse ante la frialdad con la que ha pronunciado tales palabras, como si el quitarle la vida a un ser humano fuera igual que quitársela al insecto molesto que está arruinando tu picnic.

Kurt quiere huir, escapar de este hombre del que está seguro lo aplastara cuando se entere de que todo es un engaño, una trampa para sacar provecho. Quiere escapar de los brazos que lo sostienen con tal gentileza que están lejos de sentirse como una prisión; pero su cuerpo no le responde, no pude obligarlo a moverse para salir de ahí y volver a la seguridad de su pequeño apartamento donde Blaine lo espera con su gentil toque y sus besos amorosos.

Blaine, esa es la razón por lo que no puede hacer que su cuerpo se mueva, él tiene que hacer esto por ellos como le dijo antes de salir esa misma tarde. Así que se obliga a sonreír, a olvidar el miedo y a ser más coqueto e insinuante buscando derribar el maldito muro que antes no estaba; mientras, intenta convencerse de que si también tiene que acostarse con Sebastian lo hará, no importa qué.

Lo que era una cita para la comida término en una velada muy agradable, sobre todo cuando Kurt se olvidó de quién era Sebastian, y este aunque hermético ante algunas preguntas, logró mantener una conversación inteligente, ágil y, a veces, muy divertida. Kurt era capaz de seguirle el ritmo en varios temas y eso encantó a Sebastian, su sentido del humor era muy similar al suyo, aunque, claro que algo más alejado a la crueldad y la malicia con lo que suele acompañar sus bromas.

La despedida en el portal es rápida y muy nerviosa por parte de Kurt, torciendo brevemente sus dedos y mordiendo su labio inferior mientras agradece diciéndole el buen rato que tuvo en su compañía.

“Eres adorable”, le dice Sebastian, sin poder evitarlo, mientras sujeta una de las nerviosas manos para besar su dorso.

“No, no digas eso…” porque la frase le hace recordar a Blaine y no quiere asociar todavía más a su amante con este mafioso. “Buenas noches, Sebastian”, Kurt se despide con su pequeña sonrisa, retrae su mano del agarre de Sebastian quien le deja ir sin mayor problema.

“Buenas noches, Kurt”.

Kurt da media vuelta y se adentra al edificio. Sebastian espera unos minutos más antes de girar y regresar donde el auto está aparcado, para subir y partir rumbo al hotel.

Corre los últimos metros que lo separan de la puerta de su apartamento, como si temiera que Sebastian le estuviera siguiendo y en cualquier momento le fuera a dar alcance. Cuando atraviesa la puerta y la cierra a sus espaldas, se permite respirar con tranquilidad, intentado calmar el violento golpeteo de su corazón.

“¡Al fin! Estaba empezando a creer que pasarías la noche con él”. Kurt da un brinco cuando la voz de Blaine habla de repente entre las sombras

“Jesús, qué susto me has dado”.

La lámpara junto al teléfono se enciende permitiéndole a Kurt ver a Blaine sentado en su sillón de tres plazas, con aspecto desordenado, su ropa está fuera de lugar, al igual que su cabello, Kurt también puede ver que junto a la lámpara está una botella de whisky, cosa que le sorprende puesto que Blaine pocas veces bebe.

“Blaine, ¿qué hacías en la oscuridad?”, le pregunta Kurt mientras empieza a deshacerse de su blazer y su corbata.

“Esperándote”, Blaine le responde mientras se levanta, trastabillando ligeramente, buscando acercarse a Kurt para darle un beso.

Kurt le ayuda a mantenerse derecho cuando ve que su cuerpo empieza a irse hacia un lado, le sujeta por los brazos, agradeciendo ser ligeramente más alto que Blaine.

“No tenías que hacerlo, pero gracias”, Kurt le da un beso suave en los labios e intenta arreglarle el desastre que tiene en el cabello.

Blaine sonríe perezosamente, sus brazos se cierran en torno a la cintura de Kurt y entierra su rostro en el fragante cuello. Kurt estrecha el abrazo, disfrutando de la sensación, de la protección y el amor que siente en ese abrazo.

“No me dejes, Kurt”, susurra Blaine contra la suave piel del cuello, aspirando el aroma de Kurt combinado con otro que no reconoce y que provoca que su corazón se estreche angustiosamente.

Siente como el enojo y los celos regresan; con fuerza empuja a Kurt rompiendo el abrazo y provocando que caiga al piso llevándose con él la mesilla, la lámpara, así como también la botella. Una maldición escapa de su boca, Kurt corre hacia él intentado ayudarle a levantarse, cuestionándole qué es lo que le pasa.

“¡No me toques! ¡No cuando lo has tocado a él!”, Blaine se aleja, rechazando las manos de Kurt e intenta ponerse de pie él mismo fallando inútilmente.

“Por favor, Blaine, vamos déjame ayudarte”, Kurt dice, acercándose de nueva cuenta a Blaine, quien vuelve a bufar y le mira molesto.

“Te revolcaste con él; apestas a él”, la voz de Blaine es venenosa.

Kurt puede ver el enojo y los celos en los ojos enormes de Blaine.

“¿Cuánto te ha pagado, eh?”.

El sonido seco de una bofetada siembra un silencio doloroso en la sala de estar. Kurt y Blaine se miran fijamente, los ojos de Kurt están rojos y los de Blaine sorprendidos. Y como si la sobriedad le llegara de pronto, Blaine se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho, de lo mucho que ha lastimado y ofendido a Kurt.

“Vete de mi casa”, dice Kurt, incorporándose y limpiándose las lágrimas.

“Kurt, lo siento, por favor perdóname, no era mi intención, pero me enoja que tengas que hacer esto…”

“Basta, Blaine, no voy a permitir que me hables así y que insinúes que soy una puta cuando fueron tú y tu padre los que me pusieron en esta posición; aunque supongo que es mi culpa por permitirlo, por aceptarlo. Sólo vete, no quiero verte, no en este momento…”dice con voz cansada y, sin preocuparse por el desorden, camina hasta su habitación donde cierra la puerta.

Kurt se encierra en su dormitorio, donde guarda todo su dolor, tristeza y enojo sólo hasta que el sonido de la puerta principal siendo cerrada le dice que Blaine se ha ido. Se desliza por la puerta hasta quedar sentado en el suelo; se llama idiota una y otra vez, mientras atrae sus piernas, abrazándolas contra su pecho y escondiendo su cara contra sus rodillas. Pero no puede culpar sólo a Blaine por todo esto, él también pudo negarse al plan de seducir a Sebastian Smyth; para lograr infiltrar a los Anderson en La Familia, para llegar a ser más que un prestanombres. El padre de Blaine quiere todo el poder que conlleva estar en las filas de esos delincuentes, así que Kurt es su Mata Hari.

Son sólo instrumentos, Blaine y él, ellos no le importan; Kurt puede entender que él no sea importante para Robert Anderson, pero ¿y Blaine?, ¿Cómo no puede importarle lo que pase con su hijo, su propia sangre? Nuevas lágrimas mojan sus mejillas, al acordarse Kurt de su padre, de lo mucho que lo necesita… de lo solo que está.

“Sí yo muero, ¿quién va a llorar por mí…?”.

***

Sebastian no puede ocultar la sonrisa de satisfacción, de placer acompañado con un tonto enamoramiento, cada vez que recuerda su reunión con Kurt. El sonido de su risa, el tono de sus voz y la sensación de su cuerpo contra el suyo, moviéndose suavemente al ritmo de la música, hacen que su mente imagine otras escenas mucho más lúdicas, donde la risa es sustituida por gemidos, el tono se agrava y la sensación de su cuerpo contra el suyo es más intensa en cada embestida y roce.

“Sabes que te está usando”, dice Dave, quien desde hace rato lo observa sentado en uno de los sofás cercanos a la terraza en la que Sebastian está fumando mientras observa la vista nocturna que brinda la ciudad. “No es más que una preciosa víbora que al menor descuido te morderá”.

Sebastian no evita la carcajada al escuchar las palabras de Dave.

“Dave, sé lo que es Kurt y lo que está haciendo, y no te equivoques, no pienses que tengo algún interés romántico en él”, dice, entrando a la habitación y caminando hasta el otro sofá donde se deja caer aun sonriendo.

Dave niega con la cabeza, lo que provoca que la sonrisa de Sebastian se ensanche.

“Tú boca dice eso, pero tu cara tiene esa expresión de imbécil enamorado… Desde que llegaste tienes esa sonrisa idiota, no sé cómo no te duelen las mejillas. Sólo ten cuidado”, dice mirando una vez más a Sebastian antes de regresar a su lectura.

Sebastian no le quita la mirada de encima a Dave, está un poco sorprendido por lo que ha dicho, ¿él, enamorado? Por favor, eso es una ridiculez, él no puede estar enamorado apenas sí conoce a Kurt, además…

_«Yo no creo en el amor»._

Aplasta el cigarro contra el cenicero antes de levantarse y caminar hasta donde está Dave, deteniéndose hasta que sus piernas están en contacto con las rodillas de su amigo. Dave deja la lectura y levanta la vista hacia Sebastian quien tiene esa sonrisa suave, la que pocas veces deja salir y que provoca que un delicioso escalofrío recorra la espalda de Dave. Sebastian se inclina y acaricia brevemente el rostro de Dave, deteniéndose un momento en los labios delgados, los cuales besa castamente después.

“Gracias por tu preocupación, pero bien sabes que no creo en el amor”, susurra, uniendo su frente con la de Dave, quien hace a un lado el libro que leía y lleva las manos hasta caderas sus estrechas.

“Como digas, Seb, como digas; pero yo sé lo que veo”, musita Dave, cerrando los ojos y aspirando el aroma de Sebastian lleno de notas de maderas, musgo y tabaco.

Sebastian vuelve a reír, pero apenas si es un ligero gesto acompañado de un resoplido que se estrella contra la boca de Dave, provocando que la piel de éste se erice y se estreche el agarre de las caderas en sus manos. Sebastian se incorpora pero no se aleja de Dave, sus manos bajan a los hombros buscando apoyo; Dave separa sus piernas haciéndole más espacio a su amigo. Siempre ha sido así, el contacto, la complicidad y la confianza, y aquel cariño que te da el primer amor. Dave, su Dave, su primero en todo, su mano derecha, su amigo… su alma gemela.

“Dave, dime tú, como cazador, ¿acaso no disfrutas la persecución, el buscar y acorralar a tú presa, la que se convertirá en un bonito trofeo?”.

“Si, pero esto es diferente, ni el hombre es un venado de dieciséis puntas, ni tú eres un cazador”.

“Pequeñeces que puedes obviar, es poco convencional quizás, pero al fin y al cabo yo también cazo, ya sean negocios, traidores o putas”.

“Kurt no es una puta”, Dave deja caer sus manos de las caderas de Sebastian.

“Exacto, y tampoco es un negocio, ni un traidor «espero». Por tal motivo es una presa mucho más llamativa e interesante. Una que vale la pena totalmente, que al parecer tiene un dueño débil pero al que no debo subestimar, lo que hace que todo sea un reto muy llamativo”, dice Sebastian mientras se aleja y camina hacia la cantina para servirse un trago.

“Sobre todo cuando se aman”.

“Otra vez con eso, Dave… ¿qué es el amor?”, Sebastian se gira, encarando a Dave, luego de tomar el contenido de un vaso en un solo trago. “Amor es permitir que te ofrezcan cual ganado al mejor postor o dejar que te usen como saco de boxeo con tal de que no te abandonen o quizás , permitir que te usen como medio para alcanzar algún fin, sin importar que mierda pueda pasarte. El amor, Dave, está sobre valorado…”, deja el vaso en la encimera y camina hacia su habitación.

Dave lo ve partir, sabe que su amigo ha sufrido, ambos lo han hecho, juntos o separados. Aunque Sebastian lo niegue y diga que es por negocios, Dave está seguro que tiene sentimientos por el cantante, de otra forma Sebastian ya hubiera hecho hablar al imbécil de Robert Anderson y finiquitado toda esta mierda.

“Kurt…”, Dave puede reconocer que es un capricho muy bello y, hasta cierto punto también puede aceptar que siente un poco de celos por los sentimientos que su amigo tiene hacia él, pero Dave sabe que no puede aspirar a nada; Sebastian nunca será suyo.

***

Blaine tuvo muchas cosas en que pensar durante el trayecto a casa. Sabe que su comportamiento de hoy fue reprobable; la manera en que trato a Kurt, las cosas horribles que le dijo no tiene perdón. Pero no sólo hoy, todo el tiempo que llevan de relación, permitiendo que su padre se inmiscuya más de lo debido, poniéndole sobrenombres, llamándole desviado, y ahora, deja que lo inmiscuya en sus negocios sucios. Entierra sus manos entre sus cabellos, tirando ligeramente de ellos, pensado como salir de toda esta mierda, de cómo evitar que Kurt salga perjudicado.

Le paga al taxista y baja del auto, sintiéndose todavía un poco mareado. Entra a su casa y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirige hacia el despacho de su padre; va dispuesto a decirle que ni Kurt ni él van a seguir participando en su jueguito y entrando sin siquiera anunciarse, Blaine se topa con la mirada inmutable de su padre quien está al teléfono. Anton Duval, abogado y amigo de su padre, lo detiene para que no se acerque más; Blaine forcejea, buscando que Anton lo suelte e ir hacia su padre.

Robert Anderson lo mira con molestia y, de un gesto agrio, termina con la llamada.

“Se puede saber ¿por qué chingados entras a mi oficina de esa manera?”, dice Robert mientras se levanta y camina hacia ellos. “Ya decía yo, al juntarte con ese desviado se te ha pegado el drama y lo divo…”

Robert no termina con la frase pues Blaine logra liberarse de Anton y se lanza en contra de su padre.

“Bastardo, no vuelvas a llamarlo así, y escúchame bien…”, vocifera iracundo, mientras sujeta a su padre por las solapas encarando sus rostros. “Sí pierdo a Kurt, olvídate de tu estúpido trato, tu puesto en la familia y tu vida, porque voy a ser yo quien le diga a Smythe lo que estás haciendo, el doble papel que tienes en todo esto”.

Robert sujeta los brazos de Blaine, enterrando sus dedos buscando lastimarlo para que lo suelte, empujándolo después. Blaine trastabilla hacia atrás y antes de caer de culo contra el piso, los hombres de su padre lo sujetan.

“Llévense a este borracho imbécil antes de que olvide que es mi hijo y lo mate a palos como a un perro”, les dice Robert mientras reacomoda su traje y mira con desprecio a Blaine.

“¡TE LO ADVIERTO, PADRE…!”, Blaine no puede terminar la frase pues Robert se la arranca de un bofetón que le corta el pómulo

“¡Sáquenlo de aquí!”

***

En los siguientes días la relación entre Kurt y Blaine se torna distante. Aun cuando, a la mañana siguiente de su pelea, Kurt encontró a Blaien durmiendo en su sofá, con una resaca espantosa y un golpe cruento en su pómulo. Kurt le curó y le dio algunos remedios para la resaca, ambos desayunaron en silencio; cuando Blaine estaba por disculparse Kurt simplemente negó con su cabeza y salió de la cocina.

En cuanto a Sebastian, el hombre continuó asistiendo al Yale’s invitando a Kurt a salir, quien acepta. Poco a poco Kurt se relaja más al estar en compañía de Sebastian quien, a pesar de mostrarse amable y encantador, sigue parco y estoico en cuanto a dar alguna información o hablarle a Kurt sobre los negocios de La Familia o cualquier cosa de importancia y que pueda utilizar. Pero aún así, Kurt va aprendiendo cómo tratarlo, desde qué preguntar hasta como obtener una respuesta sincera; no sólo eso, Kurt está empezando a disfrutar de la compañía de Sebastian incluso y, aunque no lo acepte, empieza a sentir atracción hacia el peligroso hombre.

  
  



	4. You are lucky, Blaine-fanfic au-bigbang para glee_esp

**CUARTA PARTE**

 

  
La llamada de Marco deja a Sebastian con un mal sabor de boca; su jefe ha empezado a presionar, ha exigir que Sebastian que termine el trabajo para el cual fue enviado. Por un momento Sebastian se vio tentando a contarle el motivo de su demora, el porqué permanece anclado en esa jodida ciudad arriesgando el cuello, pero no lo hace, no por falta de confianza en Marco, sino por su profesionalismo; puede que vea a Marco como un mentor, un padre, pero antes que todo eso Marco DeCavalcante es su jefe; así que Sebastian calla sus motivos y, para la tranquilidad de Marco, le asegura que el trabajo estará hecho muy pronto.

Terminada la llamada, Sebastian busca su cigarrera para sacar el que será su quinto cigarro de la mañana, lo enciende y, mientras da un profunda calada, piensa la manera en cómo terminar el maldito trabajo… y cómo irse cuando ni siquiera ha logrado que Kurt se la chupe, mucho menos follárselo como es debido. Apaga el cigarro a medio terminar, aplastándolo contra el cenicero, y camina hasta el espejo revisando una última vez su ropa y pelo; despacio exhala el humo mientras alisa un par de arrugas en las solapas de su blazer. Toma su cartera, así como su cigarrera y su encendedor, metiéndolos en sus bolsillos, y sale de su habitación encontrándose con Dave quien ya le espera. Hoy es su última cita con Kurt; los últimos días los ha pasado muy bien en su compañía, yendo a comer o bien recorriendo ese Chicago que él no conoce, siendo Kurt su guía turístico.

“Que los hombres estén listos; hoy damos por terminado este jueguito con Anderson”, le dice a Dave, quien asiente.

“¿Qué vas a hacer con los tortolitos?”.

“Todavía no lo sé. Pienso que Kurt no tiene ni puta idea lo que el padre de su amorcito hace, de la trampa que según Anderson nos está tendiendo con su ayuda; y Blaine… tengo la ligera sospecha de que tiene conocimiento sobre todo esto pero no sé qué tan inmiscuido esté”, dice Sebastian acomodando su arma en la sobaquera. “Pero de lo que estoy seguro, es que Robert Anderson va a aprender que con La Familia no se juega”.

Ambos hombres abandonan la habitación del hotel.

***

Kurt termina de vestirse para su cita con Sebastian, a quien le ha prometido un recorrido por la orilla del lago Michigan, para terminar con un picnic. Al verse listo, va a la cocina para coger la canasta con lo necesario para el almuerzo; se detiene frente a ella, sin poder evitar la extraña excitación que le recorre al pensar en esta nueva reunión. Claro que había estado excitado antes con Blaine, pero esto…

De algún modo este encuentro parecía más peligroso que con ningún otro hombre, y no era porque Sebastian fuese un mafioso, ni porque Kurt sospechara que el hombre podría lastimarlo _— no lo haría—._

Esto era más… una necesidad, un reconocimiento. Estar con Sebastian era peligroso porque sabía que se apegaría, que podía enamorarse, pero no había manera lo que había entre ellos pudiera resultar; tenían demasiado en su contra. Sobre todo Kurt que tiene a Blaine y no debería estar pensando en otro hombre.  
Eso aterra a Kurt, pero no puede dejarlo, tiene que estar con Sebastian. Pero ese reconocimiento… En lo profundo sabe que su relación con Sebastian podría cambiar su vida, podría destruirlo. Aún así, no puede alejarse y sabe que ya no le es válido el pretexto de que lo hace por Blaine, no cuando tiene esa revolución de mariposas en el estomago cada vez que piensa en los ojos verde grisáceos de Sebastian.

Todos estos pensamientos corren veloces por la mente de Kurt, provocando que haya vuelto a esa horrible y dolorosa manía de morderse el interior de las mejillas; mentalmente se reprende. Abre la puerta de su apartamento topándose de frente con Blaine, quien al parecer iba a tocar.

Los ojos de Blaine son dulces, enormes y totalmente intensos. Kurt puede ver como el golpe esta sanando correctamente.

“Hey”, dice Blaine; sonriendo débilmente, notando lo hermoso que luce Kurt ese día, antes de darse cuenta de la canasta en su brazo.

“Hola”.

“¿Vas de salida?”.

“Sí, tengo una cita con Sebastian”, responde Kurt buscando sonar lo mas impersonal que puede al decir el nombre del mafioso. Puede ver como Blaine se muerde los labios para evitar hacer algún comentario que externe sus celos.

“Oh, bueno, entonces no te entretengo más”, Blaine da media vuelta para irse pero Kurt lo detiene sujetando su mano.

“Blaine, espera un segundo, yo…”

“Kurt, vete, ya se te hará tarde; hablaremos cuando vuelvas, te estaré esperando aquí sino te molesta”, Blaine estrecha la mano de Kurt y, aupándose en puntillas deposita un suave beso en la boca de Kurt, apenas un casto roce.

“No, claro que no, hablamos cuando vuelva”.

Blaine acompaña a Kurt hasta el elevador; sus labios se encuentran en otro beso, en esta ocasión iniciado por Kurt quien busca aplacar el dejo de culpabilidad que empieza a martillear en su cabeza y su corazón.

“Ten mucho cuidado, Kurt”.

Kurt asiente y entra al elevador, hace un gesto de adiós antes de empezar a bajar. Al llegar a la planta baja, Kurt ya no está tan seguro de querer ir a esta cita que ha planeado para ser un encuentro romántico, no con Blaine esperándole en su casa, en el lugar en el que se profesan su amor. Quiere dar macha atrás, regresar a su casa y pedirle de nueva cuenta a Blaine que huyan, que se olviden de todo, que inicien una nueva vida en California, Alaska o México… no importa dónde pero que se vayan lejos de todos, lejos de Sebastian con sus ojos verde-grisáceos y de los nuevos sentimientos que esté empieza a provocar en él.

Un suspiro tembloroso escapa de sus labios, y puede sentir el ardor de las lágrimas que se niega dejar salir. Pero las muy perras ganan, empezando a correr por sus mejillas; no pudiendo contenerse más, Kurt se deja caer de rodillas, permitiendo que la angustia y la culpa por lo que empieza a sentir por Sebastian lo hagan gimotear. Eso hasta que escucha los pasos firmes de alguien acercándose. Kurt se levanta del piso e intenta a arreglar el desastre de su llanto antes de que lo vean. Levanta la canasta y saluda a la señora del departamento 4B antes de empezar a caminar hacia la salida del edificio, agradeciendo al cielo que el desconocido no haya resultado ser Sebastian.

Al salir puede ver al mafioso quien está de espaldas a Kurt; se nota un poco inquieto, quizás impaciente.

Kurt estudia la postura del hombre, puede ver en ella tensión pero también determinación y la impaciencia que se ve marcada por el movimiento de los dedos de su mano izquierda. Respirando profundamente en busca de serenarse y rogando en su interior que su rostro y sus ojos no estén enrojecidos por el anterior llanto camina hacia Sebastian.

Sebastian gira el cuerpo hacia el edifico ante la seña que le hace uno de sus hombres. Al voltear puede ver a Kurt, quien se acerca sonriendo de manera escueta y triste con la ropa impecable y una cesta de picnic en el brazo. Sebastian se adelanta a su encuentro.

“Hey, ¿un picnic? Tendré que comprar una botella de vino”, le dice sonriendo y atrapando con su mano la de Kurt.

“No será necesario, he venido bien preparado; espero te guste el vino que seleccione” responde Kurt. Cuando la mano de Sebastian toca la suya, un estremecimiento recorre su cuerpo y las mariposas se agitan enloquecidas en su estómago. Pero también está la culpa que golpea de manera certera en su pecho. Esquiva la mirada del gánster para que este no vea lo enrojecido de sus ojos.

Sebastian se da cuenta así como el débil intento por liberar la mano de su agarre. Con sus dedos sujeta el mentón de Kurt buscando de un firme movimiento que sus ojos se encuentren, entonces nota lo enrojecido y ligeramente hinchado de los ojos azul bebé de Kurt, como si hubiese estado llorando.

“¿Kurt…?”, empieza Sebastian, pero Kurt no lo deja terminar.

“Será mejor que nos vayamos; la mañana está hermosa y debemos aprovecharla. Recuerda que hoy trabajo y debo volver temprano”, dice, liberándose del agarre y caminando hacia el auto.

Sebastian lo deja ir libremente sin exigir saber el motivo del aspecto de sus ojos, aunque puede apostar que la razón es el llanto y que el motivo es Blaine… y que quizás la culpa sea suya. Es entonces que Sebastian cae en cuenta del daño que puede estarle haciendo a Kurt, al venir y trastocar su vida sólo por el mero hecho de tener algo de diversión a costa de la trampa que, según ellos, le han tendido. Pero si es sincero con sigo mismo, sabe que el cantante es más que una diversión. Sebastian debe admitir que se ha enamorado del bello cantante. Por una vez, Sebastian quería irse a casa con alguien. Tener a una persona siempre a su lado, en los días buenos y en los malos; saber que no importa lo herido que esté, enojado o de mal humor, habría alguien allí para abrazarlo y hacerle sentirse como si tuviera un lugar en la vida.

Lo que era aun más loco, es que la única persona en la que podía pensar para llenar ese papel era Kurt a quién sólo conocía desde hacía un par de semanas.

Abordan el auto y emprenden el camino; en el interior todo es silencioso. Kurt no ha soltado la cesta durante todo el trayecto, como si esta fuera el ancla que le impide desquebrajarse ante Sebastian, quien le estudia de reojo. Al llegar, Kurt baja con rapidez llevando consigo la cesta. Sebastian también desciende del auto y, después de darles unas indicaciones a sus hombres saca sus lentes oscuros y sigue a Kurt quien ha caminado hasta estar bajo la sombra de un enorme roble.

Sebastian mira a su alrededor no puede negar que es un lugar realmente hermoso y la vista, bueno, sus ojos observan con placer a un grupo de muchachos que juguetean en el agua de manera muy sexy y masculina, buscando atraer la atención de las que parecen ser una damas mustias y muy frígidas.

“Muy bien ya estamos aquí, así que ¿por dónde empezamos señor guía turístico?”, dice en tono amistoso buscando romper con el estado de tensión que reina entre ellos. Kurt sonríe ligeramente y, aferrando aún la cesta, empieza a caminar.

“Vamos por aquí, podemos llegar al malecón y caminar. Después te llevare a uno de mis lugares favoritos y almorzaremos ahí”.

Sebastian le da alcance con rapidez.

“Kurt, deja que lleve la cesta por ti”, le dice mientras la agarra. Kurt se tensa por un momento y, haciendo más fuerte su agarre sobre ella, se niega.

“No, está bien que yo la lleve, además habíamos quedado en que no me tratarías como a una mujer”, dice intentado sonar coqueto, pero fallando horriblemente.

“Lo sé, pero por lo menos déjame ayudarte por un rato…”, Sebastian vuelve a insistir y tira ligeramente del asa.

“¡Te he dicho qué no, deja de insistir…!”

Y se quiebra delante del mafioso culpable de que todo esto le esté pasando.

“Kurt…”, murmura Sebastian mientras deja la cesta en el piso; Kurt la ha soltado pues cubre su rostro con sus dos manos, intenta tocarlo pero Kurt se aleja y despegando las manos del rostro mirando con zozobra a Sebastian.

Kurt se maldice, se reclama y se llama débil; cómo ha dejado que sus sentimientos tomen el control otra vez, que su enemigo lo vea así…

 _«Pero él no es mi enemigo. Él no es quien me ha puesto en esta situación… Sebastian no me haría daño»_  
Es esta última afirmación la que provoca que kurt pase del llanto a la risa histérica, porque eso quiere decir que el amor de su vida… él sí lo haría… _«Blaine»._

Un calor reconfortante lo envuelve y evita que pierda su mente, lo ancla a su realidad por más cruel que esta sea de la misma forma en que lo hacia la cesta, con su peso y su textura. La seguridad de un par de brazos y el olor almidonado, en combinación con loción para después del afeitado le provocan querer cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el revoloteo de las mariposas en su estomago y la suave voz de Sebastian quien le canta alguna canción en francés directamente en su oído, buscando calmarle.

Poco a poco Kurt fue retomando el control de sí mismo. Avergonzado se aleja de Sebastian quien, de manera renuente lo deja ir deshaciendo el abrazo.

“Lo siento, no sé porqué perdí el control así”, dice Kurt, intentado secar sus lagrimas mientras pone una mayor distancia entre Sebastian y él.

Sebastian le ofrece un pañuelo; Kurt mira con escepticismo el pedazo de tela pulcramente doblado.

“Oh, vamos, cógelo; está limpio lo prometo”, la sonrisa de Sebastian al decir esto contagia a Kurt quien también sonríe y coge el pañuelo.

“Gracias, Sebastian”.

“Me vas a decir qué es lo que te pasa, por qué cuando nos encontramos traías los ojos rojos y ahora esto. ¿Qué pasó?”, Sebastian vuelve a acercarse parándose de frente a Kurt y con sus manos lo sujeta de los brazos.

“Todo”, dice en un susurro apenas audible, sus ojos se encuentra con los de Sebastian. “Ésto, tú y yo… y lo que estoy sintiendo. Nada está bien y mucho menos es justo, y Blaine, él...”.

Sebastian siente como lo celos empiezan a crecer al escuchar la forma en que Kurt pronuncia el nombre de su amante; de una forma en que Sebastian quisiera escuchar el suyo. Siente celos porque sabe que la mayor causa de sufrimiento de Kurt es él, Sebastian, quien simboliza el engaño hacia Blaine. Engaño que ni siquiera existe, puesto que Blaine sabe que Kurt y Sebastian están teniendo una “relación”. Sebastian quiere reír, burlarse de lo que acaba de pensar, ellos en una relación, por favor si apenas ha tocado a Kurt. Lo suyo es más como una amistad; una muy frustrante amistad, pues eso no es lo que Sebastian quiere de Kurt.

“¿Y qué es lo que estás sintiendo? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Blaine Anderson con eso?”, pregunta Sebastian medio, esperanzado en que Kurt esté sintiendo algo por él, y fingiendo sorpresa ante la mención de Blaine.

Ve la angustia transformar el rostro Kurt en un lio lloroso al sentirse descubierto, así como nuevas lágrimas empiezan a acumularse en el borde de sus ojos.

“Nada, olvida lo que dije, será mejor que me vaya”, dice presuroso y buscando la manera de escapar, pero en esta ocasión Sebastian no le da tregua. Ahora no va a haber consideración.

“No te vas a ir a ningún lado hasta que me digas qué es lo que estas sintiendo”.

“¡Nada! No estoy sintiendo nada y ahora suéltame, o voy a empezar a gritar”, le dice Kurt luchando contra el agarre de Sebastian, quien ahora lo sujeta cruzando los brazos de Kurt a su espalda quedando pecho contra pecho. Kurt se mueve inquieto logrando lastimar uno de sus brazos. “¡Suéltame, animal! ¡Me estás lastimando!”, chilla indignado.

Sebastian sonríe de medio lado y negándose a soltarlo.

“Si dejaras de moverte no te lastimarías”.

“Voy a empezar a gritar por ayuda, sino me sueltas Sebastian”.

“Y yo matare a quien venga en tu auxilio”.

Las palabras de Sebastian dejan a Kurt frío e inmóvil, con los ojos casi desorbitados y una sensación temblorosa recorriéndole el cuerpo.

“Nonononono, por favor, no; me voy a quedar callado, lo juro”, Kurt siente como su cuerpo empieza a temblar. “Pero no lastimes a nadie”.

Al ver esto Sebastian lo suelta como si Kurt quemara, lo que menos desea en estos momentos es provocar miedo en Kurt. No, no quiere que el cantante asocie esa emoción con él. Sebastian quiere provocar pasión, deseo… no miedo. Y entonces se llama así mismo imbécil, sí un imbécil acostumbrado a intimidar, a causar miedo, un imbécil que está haciendo que la persona por la cual empieza a tener sentimientos tenga miedo de él.

Kurtno sabe qué hacer al verse libre, si correr o quedarse ahí en espera de la reacción de Sebastian. Temiendo que pueda dañar a terceros por su culpa, opta por quedarse ahí confiando en que al menos no le hará daño a él. Es una confianza ciega y estúpida es de un mafioso de quien estamos hablando y Kurt se llama idiota por bajar la guardia y permitir que este hombre entrase en su corazón.

“Lo siento Kurt, no quería asustarte, mierda, yo sólo…”, Sebastian levanta sus manos muy lentamente hacia Kurt, evitando hacer un movimiento brusco y dándole tiempo al cantante para alejarse si así quisiera. Kurt se mantiene en el lugar, quieto mirándole con ojos enormes. “Perdóname…”, susurra mientras encierra entre sus dos manos el rostro de Kurt y lo atrae hacia él uniendo sus frentes.

Kurt suelta un suspiro tembloroso, cerrando sus ojos y llevando sus manos hasta las de Sebastian.

“Quiero ir a casa, por favor”, pide Kurt.

Sebastian acepta y, antes de liberar el rostro de Kurt, une sus labios ligeramente. Es la primera vez que se besan, aunque apenas un roce casto. La emoción viene después de que Kurt abre su boca capturando el labio superior de Sebastian, transformando el roce en un suave beso, sensual pero sin ser demasiado apasionado; un beso lento, muy lento como si tuvieran toda una vida para él.

_«No puedo hacerle esto ha Blaine, sé que lo único que hemos hecho es besarnos, pero me siento culpable y quiero demasiado a Blaine como para hacer esto de nuevo. Sé que es mi misión, el trabajo que me han encargado, seducir y conquistar a este hombre, pero Sebastian me mira de tal forma que hace que mi corazón palpite fuerte y el dolor me oprima el pecho. No puedo hacerlo, no quiero engañar a ninguno de los dos.»_

Al separarse, Sebastian está a punto de hablar pero Kurt lo detiene. No quiere escuchar nada, tampoco quiere hablar. Quiere mantener la sensación que el contacto ha dejado en sus labios, no necesita escuchar nada y espera que para Sebastian sea igual, porque no se siente capaz de darle una razón, un motivo que se sienta correcto, que sea justo de porqué a correspondido el beso. No con Blaine esperándole en casa, no con Sebastian mirándole de esa manera.

Kurt se siente la peor persona del mundo… y quizás lo sea.

  
  



	5. You are lucky, Blaine-fanfic au-bigbang para glee_esp

**QUINTA PARTE**

 

  
Cuando el auto se detiene frente al edificio Kurt desenlaza sus dedos de los de Sebastian. Ambos se mantienen en silencio con la mirada fija al frente.

“Deja todo atrás y ven conmigo; Nueva York, o Francia, o a donde quieras ir”, dice Sebastian de repente, mientras sigue mirando adelante. Kurt se gira sorprendido al escuchar de Sebastian las palabras que le gustarían provinieran de Blaine.“Podríamos ver el mundo juntos y…”.

Kurt lo hace callar con un par de dedos sobre su boca, no quiere seguir escuchando, no cuando las palabras le hacen más daño que bien.

“No, Sebastian, mi vida está aquí…”.

“Querrás decir que él está aquí”, Sebastian lo interrumpe y, una vez más, Kurt le mira sorprendido.

“¿Quién?”, Kurt intenta parecer confundido.

Sebastián se limita a sacudir la cabeza, sus dedos se cierran en puños apretados al tiempo que trata de calmarse.

“Olvídalo, sólo olvidemos todo esto”, Sebastian baja de auto. Kurt le sigue apurado, sabe que ha cometido un error y que posiblemente haya arruinado el plan del padre de Blaine.

“Espera, Sebastian, detente”, Kurt le da alcance al entrar a su edificio y le sujeta del brazo. “Mírame, por favor mírame”.

Sebastian fija su mirada en él; siente enojo y celos. Cómo es posible que con lo que Blaine le ha hecho hacer Kurt siga amándolo, siga aferrado a él; cómo cuando lo ha lanzado a los leones sin importarle qué. Si Sebastian fuera del estilo de Luca—su padrastro—, ya hubiera hecho a Kurt suyo, sin impórtale los deseos del cantante, o fuera del estilo de Marco ya le hubiese torturado y sacado la información que pudiera; él y su precioso Blaine estarían muertos para la hora de la cena.

“Sólo dime que me equivoco, que sí subo a tu apartamento no voy a toparme con Blaine Anderson”, Sebastian puede ver la angustia en la mirada de Kurt, el miedo y algo más, algo que desearía ser él quien provoca.

Entonces Kurt se da cuenta que Sebastian puede estar al tanto de que todo esto es una farsa, que al principio Kurt no estaba interesado en él y que todo era un plan orquestado por el padre de Blaine. Miedo, Kurt empieza a sentir miedo.

“Él está arriba, esperándome”, dice Kurt, rápido y ansiosamente. “Pero nada de esto es su culpa, Blaine no planeo nada, debes creerme, Sebastian”, dice casi en un ruego.

Sebastián se queda ahí, apoyado contra la pared moviendo la cabeza. Kurt va a hablar otra vez pero Sebastianlo interrumpe.

"Lo que sea, ve con él; con el hombre que, sin luchar un poco, te lanzó a mis brazos”, Sebastian lo mira, intentando parecer frío e inmune al dolor que lo está carcomiendo.

Kurt toma una respiración profunda y, dando media vuelta, camina hacia las escaleras sin temor a que Sebastian le dispare por la espalda; puede sentir como las lágrimas corren por su cara, pero en ningún momento voltea hacia atrás, aunque por dentro ruega que Sebastian lo detenga. Esta vez, Sebastián ni lo siguió ni lo detuvo.

Llega a su piso y se acerca hasta su puerta arrastrando los pies. No la abre ni la toca, solo recarga el cuerpo contra ella.

_«Si he hecho lo correcto, ¿por qué infiernos me siento tan mal?»_

La puerta se abre y son los brazos de Blaine los que lo rodean. La calidez y el aroma de Blaine no hacen más que provocarle dolor.

Kurt siente enojo cuando escucha las palabras de Blaine, el intento de consolarle a la vez de querer saber qué es lo que le pasa, el motivo de su llanto. Y Kurt lo hace callar besándolo con fuerza y pasión, empujándolos al interior del apartamento.

Ambos batallan por el control del beso, y Kurt no da tregua; él exige, él quiere todo. La ropa estorba pero no tiene la paciencia como para retirar capa por capa y venerar la dulce piel dorada que poco a poco va dejando al descubierto. Hay gemidos ansiosos, algunos dolorosos pero placenteros, y otros solícitos y entregados. No hay tiempo de llegar a la habitación, ambos se dejan caer en el sofá y es Kurt quien toma el control, con un rápido movimiento abre el pantalón de Blaine bajándolo junto con la ropa interior sólo lo suficiente para liberar la palpitante erección.

Kurt sonríe a Blaine mientras que baja su cabeza pasó su lengua alrededor de la cabeza del pene, antes de tomarlo todo en el interior de su boca, el sabor salado provoca un gemido de aprobación en Kurt.

Dado que Blaine ya estaba en el borde, sólo le toma un momento antes de correrse, empujaba sus caderas hacia la boca de Kurt mientras disparaba. Kurt se aparta lo suficiente para tragarse la ofrenda.

Kurt lame y limpia a Blaine, para después desnudarse cuidadosamente. Blaine sigue su ejemplo.

Estando los dos desnudos, Kurt se estira y busca a tientas el lubricante y el paquete de condones que guarda al fondo de la mesilla del teléfono. Para cuando los encuentra Blaine está hincado sobre el sofá dándole la espada y masturbándose.

“Por favor, te necesito dentro de mí”, dice entre gemidos.

“Pronto”, dijo Kurt mientras deslizaba un dedo dentro de Blaine.

Maldición, Blaine se siente estrecho pues son contadas las ocasiones en la que es Kurt quien toma el rol activo. A punto está de correrse de sólo pensar cómo se sentirá Blaine alrededor de él. Aun así, se obliga a ser paciente, estirando con cuidado a Blaine con un primer dedo, luego con un segundo, antes de añadir un tercero. Para ese momento, Blaine rogaba, gritaba, maldecía y gruñía.

“Sólo jódeme ya”, gruñe Blaine.

Kurt palmea ligeramente su cadera, toma el condón y rápidamente lo desliza en su pene, añadiendo más lubricante como medida adicional. Sólo entonces alinea la punta en la entrada de Blaine y se empuja al interior.

“Sí, oh ¡Dios, sí!”, Blaine grita, sus manos aferrándose al respaldo del sillón. Kurt quería tomarlo lentamente con calma para poder disfrutar de cada centímetro de Blaine. Pero su amante tiene otra idea pues pronto está retorciéndose bajo él, gemidos de frustración salen de sus agrietados labios. “Más. Oh, maldición, necesito más”, solloza.

Así que Kurt tomó las caderas de Blaine como palanca y empezó a empujarse al interior. Al mismo tiempo, Blaine apretaba más fuerte el respaldo del sillón.

“Voy a correrme” gimió Bliane.

Kurt se empujó contra él unas cuantas veces más antes de gritar el nombre de Blaine y llenar el condón, el apretado culo de Blaine lo ordeñaba hasta que la última gota de Kurt salió.

Kurt colapsó arriba de Blaine, ambos jadeando por respirar.

“Para que lo sepas, estoy muy lejos de terminar”, le susurra Blaine.

“Vamos a la cama entonces”, responde Kurt, carcajeándose.

Horas después, Kurt se acuesta en la cama preguntándose qué ha pasado con él, trata de alejar sus pensamientos y dormir un poco dejándose arrastrar por la saciedad post orgásmica. Suspira cerrando los ojos y manteniendo los pensamientos de Sebastian fuera de su mente. La reconfortante calidez de Blaine, quien yace a su lado, le lleva a cerrar los ojos y caer dormido.

***

Kurt despertó varias horas más tarde con la sensación de una boca caliente rodeando su pene. Geme adormilado, abre un ojo topándose con los hermosos ojos de Blaine dilatados y cristalinos por la lujuria. Entonces el alma de Kurt parece fundirse en el amor que la mirada también le profesa. La culpa por los sentimientos que empieza a tener por Sebastian le ataca con mayor fuerza; no hay que olvidar el enojo también y la frustración que siente hacia Blaine por la situación en la que lo ha puesto. Entonces regresan a su mente las horribles palabras e insinuaciones hechas por Blaine en su última pelea.

Como si sintiera su pensamiento, Blaine saca de su boca el pene de Kurt y le dice: “Por favor, sé que no hemos hablado y que tengo muchas cosas que decirte y otras por las cuales ofrecerte disculpas. Sólo quiero tener un momento más en el que queramos estar uno con el otro”.

Tragándose toda emoción que no fuese amor y pasión hacia el hombre de rizado cabello, Kurt asiente dando su consentimiento. Bliane toma un condón, deslizándolo sobre la erección de Kurt añade un poco de lubricante antes de ruborizado confesar.

“No hace falta que me estires. Yo me encargué de eso en la ducha hace unos minutos”, Blaine se monta a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Kurt, empalándose lentamente. Ambos dejaron escapar un gemido. El placer atraviesa a Kurt ante la dulce sensación del culo de Blaine apretándolo y de la erótica imagen que le daba su amante sobre él.

Su cuerpo es tan hermoso. Los músculos bajo su dorada piel ondulan perfectamente. Tiene los ojos cerrados, y sus labios abiertos con pasión.

Blaine siguió montándolo lentamente y Kurt saboreaba la imagen, acariciándolo perezosamente al ritmo de los movimientos de su amante.

Pero incluso con ese perezoso ritmo, terminan demasiado pronto. La manera en que Blaien toma aire le hace saber a Kurt que su hombre había llegado al borde. Así que toma el pene de Blaine entre sus manos y le da un último impulso que lo lleve al orgasmo. Blaine deja escapar un ronco grito cuando se corro, su semen cubrie la mano de Kurt siendo la vista fue suficiente para lanzar a Kurt sobre el borde y unirse a su amante en la compartida felicidad.

Una vez que se había recuperado, Blaine vuelve a acurrucarse a su lado y Kurt suspira por lo reconfortante que se siente, por un momento se siente en paz, ningún pensamiento en su cabeza que lo atormentara sólo la saciedad que lo hace sentirse perezoso.

“No quiero ir a trabajar hoy”, murmura Kurt. Blaine le da un beso en la clavícula y estrecha más su abrazo.

“¿Tiene que ver con que Sebastian asista al club? Volviste muy pronto del paseo, ¿Hubo algún problema?”, Blaine siente como el cuerpo de Kurt se pone tenso ante sus palabras.

“No”, dice Kurt levantándose y dándole la espalda a Blaine. “Tiene que ver con que quiero escapar, quiero salir de este lugar. Blaine, vámonos lejos, dejemos todo atrás, a tu padre, a Sebastian… todo”, dice, girándose para ver a Blaine a los ojos.

“Kurt, tú sabes bien que no puedo, no en este momento pero sí todo sale bien con lo de Sebastian, entonces podremos irnos y no volver”.

Kurt siente como si un hierro caliente le atravesara el pecho justo en el corazón; y desea más que nada regresar el tiempo horas antes cuendo Sebastian le pedía que se fueran. Pero entonces sus ojos se toparon con la mirada llena de esperanza y amor de Blaine, y supo que nunca podría dejarlo, no cuando Blaine lo ama tanto, pero no por ello deja de doler.

“Bien”, no dice más y entra al baño pues tiene que ir a trabajar. Además, no quiere que Blaine lo vea llorar.

***

Sebastian no podía sentirse más estúpido. Con fuerza descarga todo su enojo y su frustración contra el costal de arena, qué importa si no se protegió sus nudillos o si ahora mismo no son más que un desastre sanguinolento.

“Si continuas a ese ritmo no podrás usar un arma y el trabajo de esta noche se va a ir a la mierda”, la voz de Dave hace eco en el gimnasio vacío. Sebastian detiene los golpes y se seca el sudor con su camisa.

“No te preocupes, así esté manco no dejo de meterle una bala al cabrón de Anderson”, dice, agrio, Sebastian mientras intenta limpiar el desastre de sus manos.

“¿Padre o hijo?”, pregunta Dave con sorna.

“Muy gracioso. ¿Está todo listo?”.

“Sí, tal como me pediste, además de que también informé a Marco. Ahora, vamos a limpiarte esas manos y ponerles algo de hielo, quizás ceda un poco la inflamación”, Dave recoge el blazer y la fedora de Sebastian que estaban en el piso.

“Todo es una mierda; te lo dije, el amor es una estupidez o una cabrona justificación para hacerte la vida mierda”.

“Aún no lo entiendes, es el precio que uno paga por amor”, es lo único que agrega Dave, viendo la espalda de su amigo. “Se lleva todo y deja sólo el dolor”.

***

Cuando Kurt termina su actuación, no puede evitar la decepción al no ver a Sebastian en su habitual mesa.

_« ¿Y qué esperabas? Que viniera después del fiasco del picnic y que aceptara mi relación con Blaine… Pero sé que esto es lo mejor, entre más temprano suprima mis sentimientos por él, mejor. »_

Sus ojos buscan a Blaine quien está sentado con su padre, puede ver el gesto molesto de Robert Anderson, quien le mira de tal forma que asusta a Kurt, ¿Acaso sabe lo sucedido con Sebastian?. Kurt empieza a sentir pánico y busca a de nueva cuenta la mirada de Blaine quien sólo niega con su cabeza antes de levantarse e indicarle que vaya a su camerino. Asintiendo casi de forma compulsiva, hace una nueva reverencia y desaparece con los aplausos del público que en ese momento le parecen ensordecedores. Siente un leve mareo y ganas de vomitar. Se siente como un animal acorralado.

_«Sebastian…»_

Entra al camerino y es Lydia quien lo ayuda antes de que caiga al piso; le lleva a sentarse al diván. La pobre chica le pregunta si está bien, si le trae agua o esas malditas sales. Kurt sabe que nada de eso puede aliviar el malestar provocado por el miedo y la incertidumbre que había en la mirada de Blaine.

La puerta se abre y Kurt, sin querer, aprieta la mano de Lydia, pero relaja el agarre al ver que es Blaine.

“Kurt tienes que decirme qué pasó; papá notó que Sebastian no vino y dijo que uno de sus hombres le informó que hubo un percance en tu cita con él”, Blaine se acuclilla frente a él. Kurt le dice a Lydia que salga, la chica asiente y se va.

“¿T-Tú padre nos mando seguir en todas nuestras citas?”.

“Claro que sí. Él dijo que no iba a permitir que arruinaras esto y…”

“Basta, ¡Basta!... Pues sí, lo arruiné incluso con sus espías. Le dije a Sebastian que tengo una relación contigo y hasta puedo apostar que sabe que todo esto era una trampa…”.

“Kurt…”

“Nada. ¿En serio pensaban qué lograrían… qué yo lograría engañarlo? Me estuvo cortejando por días, y yo lo bese una vez, sólo una vez… cómo iba él a tragarse el cuento de que estaba interesado en él. Todo esto fue un error desde el principio…”, Kurt se levanta y empieza a caminar por la habitación. “Y todo por un puesto en un grupo mafioso…”.

“No sólo es eso”, murmura Blaine enterrando sus manos en su cabello, como si fuera a tirar de él.

“¿Qué?”.

“No sólo es obtener un lugar en La Familia, sino infiltrarse en ella. Mi padre es socio de Al Capone, lo que quieren es destruir el grupo para el cual trabaja Sebastian”, dice Blaine finalmente levantándose del piso y sentándose en el diván. Kurt se le acerca. “Estoy seguro que ahora que todo ha fallado van a matar a Sebastian y a sus hombres… No puede volver con los suyos y si como tú dices él sospechaba de todo esto, estoy seguro que no querrán dejarlo vivo”.

“Blaine tenemos que decirle, no podemos dejar que lo maten. Dios… ¡y así me involucraste, Blaine has puesto nuestra vidas en peligro!”.

“¡No!, jamás, a ti no va a pasarte nada, no lo permitiría”, Blaine se levanta y lo abraza. Kurt no puede creer que su Blaine, su dulce Blaine le hubiese hecho esto.

“¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad?”.

“Kurt, no tuve opción…”.

“Claro que sí. Voy a contarle esto a Sebastian, tenemos que decirle…”, Kurt se aleja de Blaine y se acerca a su espejo para empezar a quitarse todo el maquillaje.

“No, no podemos, mi padre nos mataría”, Blaine oculta su rostro entre sus manos murmurando con desesperación. Kurt cae de rodillas frente a él, sus manos quitan las de Blaine, descubriendo su cara.

“Sebastian lo hará en cuanto se entere de la trampa…”.

“Eso sí sigue con vida, pajarillo”, dice Robert Anderson al entrar, quien parece haber escuchado todo tras la puerta. Kurt se pone tenso y se levanta. “Sabía que ibas a arruinar todo, pajarillo, bien dicen que no se puede confiar en un hombre que usa vestido”.

“Usted es un monstruo que arriesga la vida de su hijo por ambición, pero no va a resultar voy a ir ahora mismo con Sebastian y voy a decirle todo…” y Kurt no ve venir el golpe.

Robert da vuelta la cara de Kurt con una bofetada, haciéndolo perder la estabilidad y caer al suelo.

Blaine se levanta furioso y se lanza contra su padre, quien empieza a forcejear contra él. Kurt mira todo asombrado; no es hasta el grito de Blaine diciéndole que se vaya, que reacciona. Se levanta como puede y logra salir del camerino, corriendo por el estrecho pasillo por detrás del escenario hasta una de las salidas de emergencia.

Robert golpea un par de veces a Blaine en el costado doblándolo de dolor, cosa que aprovecha para patearlo.

“Siempre fuiste un debilucho, al igual que tu madre”, dice con enojo. “Y sólo por honrar su memoria es que no te mato”, y sale del camerino en busca de sus hombres. Blaine se arrastra también hacia la salida, tratando de recuperarse del dolor.

Kurt logra perderse entre la gente, sabe que posiblemente le estén siguiendo. Intenta caminar con normalidad pues al salir corriendo del Yale’s con semejantes zapatos ha torcido el tobillo. Buscando la forma de llegar lo más rápido al hotel Allerton decide tomar un taxi, sabe que el par de aretes que lleva podrán pagarle al conductor. Pronto le hace la parada a un auto y lo aborda con prisa, dándole la dirección al taxista. Kurt gira su cabeza para ver por la ventana trasera y puede ver a unos sujetos que miran fijamente en su dirección; Kurt se permite respirar un poco cuando les pierde de vista.

Revisa su pie, notando lo rápido que se ha inflamado; Kurt no se arriesga a quitarse el zapato, sabe que si lo hace luego no podrá ponérselo de nuevo. La imagen del hermoso edificio del hotel Allerton brinda a Kurt tranquilidad. Con manos temblorosas se quita los aretes de perlas y le explica al taxista la situación, este de primera cuenta no lo quiere recibir, pero Kurt le dice que son valiosos e incluso anexa al pago un bonito brazalete. El hombre por fin acepta el pago y Kurt baja del taxi.

Ya en la acera, se acerca cojeando a la entrada del hotel, donde el portero hace una breve inclinación y le abre la puerta. Kurt entra y no puede dejar detenerse a ver lo hermoso que es el lugar. Sus ojos recorren la decoración. No pierde mayor tiempo al localizar la recepción, caminando hacia ella; ahí un par de hombres parados tras el mostrador lo miran de manera suspicaz.

Sus miradas hacen ponen a Kurt incómodo, aunque recuerda que va vestido de mujer y que seguramente el golpe y el llanto han hecho de su maquillaje un desastre. Pero no le importa, él tiene que hablar con Sebastian. Ruega en su interior que no sea muy tarde.

“Buenas noches, estoy buscando al señor Sebastian Smythe”, dice tratando de sonar lo más cortes y tranquilo.

“Lo siento se-señorita, pero no estoy autorizado para dar información de nuestro huéspedes”, el tono es despectivo así como la forma en que mira a Kurt. Ambos le impacientan.

“¡Es una emergencia! No lo entiende, tengo que hablar con él”, dice Kurt exaltado.

“Lo siento, pero haga el favor de retirarse, el hotel no acepta los de su clase…”, el desprecio es palpable y Kurt siente como si le dieran otra bofetada. “Es mejor que se vaya o llamaré a la policía”.

“¡No voy a ir a ningún lado hasta que hable con él!”, grita Kurt, llamando la atención de los presentes.

El hombre de la recepción levanta su mano haciendo una seña a uno de los vigilantes quien se acerca. Kurt puede sentir como la desesperación empieza hacer mella en él y como nuevas lagrimas corren por su rostro.

“¿Kurt?”

Kurt se gira hacia donde le llaman temiendo ver alguno de los hombres del padre Blaine, pero no, se topa con este hombre de gran tamaño y mirada tranquila. Kurt lo reconoce, es el amigo de Sebastia, el que siempre lo acompaña cuando va al Yale’s. ¿Cuál es su nombre?... Dave, eso Dave Karofsky.

Dave se sorprende de ver a Kurt en la recepción del hotel, sobre todo cuando viene caracterizado de la Dalia Negra. Entonces nota el golpe en la mejilla derecha, las lagrimas y el ligero cojeo cuando camina hacia él. Kurt no tarda en llegar hasta Dave y, aferrando con sus delgados dedos el frente de su gabardina de empieza a hablar de forma rápida y agitada.

“Cálmate, Kurt”, le dice Dave, sin entender palabra de lo que Kurt ha dicho. Se quita la gabardina y la pone encima de los delgados hombros del hombre quien no para de temblar. “Vamos, voy a llevarte con Sebastian”.

El hombre de la recepción está por discutir esto, pero Dave lo calla con una fulminante mirada. Despacio caminan hacia los elevadores, pues al parecer el problema de su tobillo ha empeorado. El tintineo de la campana les indica la llegada del ascensor, las puertas se abren y, antes de entrar, permiten que salga el par de mujeres en su interior. Ya dentro, Dave presiona el botón del último piso. Cada vez que el elevador se detenía antes de llegar a su destino para subir más pasajeros, Dave simplemente los despachaba; hacen todo el recorrido hasta el piso de la suite solos, en silencio. Las puertas se abren y antes de permitirle salir, Dave se asoma con precaución estudiando el pasillo. Viendo a sus hombres apostados firmemente en la puerta de la habitación, Dave sale y Kurt le sigue caminando tras él. Los hombres hacen un gesto de reconocimiento a Dave y le dan una breve mirada a Kurt. Dave abre la puerta y se hace a un lado para permitir que Kurt entre primero.

El lugar es impresionante al igual que todo en el hotel, amplias estancias decoradas y varias puertas, que Kurt puede suponer dan a las habitaciones. Los muebles son hermosos, así como las lámparas y los cuadros, Kurt mira todo curioso, pero es la voz de Sebastian que viene saliendo de unas de las habitaciones la que lo atrae de nuevo a la realidad.

“Hasta que llegas, es hora de… ¿Kurt?”, Sebastian lo mira sorprendido pero poco le dura la sorpresa, pues acorta rápidamente la distancia que los separa. Sus manos ahuecan con cuidado el rostro de Kurt, mirando los ojos llorosos y el golpe que va a adquiriendo un tono más rojo y algo amoratado.

“Sebastian… Sebastian…”, Kurt se abraza a él, enterrando su rostro contra el pecho de Sebastian, ocultándose de sus ojos. Éste lo rodea con sus brazos y recarga su mejilla sobre la cabeza de Kurt.

Sebastian da un poco de whisky a Kurt para tranquilizarle; hace que se siente y le cuente con calma lo que ha pasado. A medida que Kurt le va narrando lo sucedió, Sebastian puede sentir el enojo ardiendo en el fondo de su estomago, los celos cuando ve la forma tan apasionada y fiera en la que que Kurt defiende la inocencia de Blaine; cuando habla sobre como ha venido a advertirle sobre la trampa, la forma en que sus manos tiemblan al coger las suyas y como esos ojos azules le miran.

Sebastian siente como el torrente cálido de un sentimiento al que teme darle nombre se expande por todo su pecho a cada palabra que pronuncia Kurt, al saber que el cantante ha arriesgado su propia vida para venir a advertirle. Entonces comprende al fin lo que tanto le ha dicho Dave. Sebastian ama a este hombre y daría su vida por verlo a salvo y feliz, aun cuando no sea a su lado.

“No podía permitir que te hicieran daño”, termina Kurt en un suave murmullo, sintiendo como su alma y su corazón se siente ligeros. De una forma que no pensó jamás pasaría al estar en esta situación.

Sebastian besa con suavidad las manos de Kurt.

“Gracias, Kurt. Arriesgaste tú vida y te lo agradezco; estoy en deuda contigo… y sé la forma en que puedo pagarte”, Sebastian sonríe de manera dulce.

Kurt quiere protestar, decirle que no hay nada que agradecer, pero Sebastian lo silencia besando suavemente sus labios. Es Kurt, quien profundiza el beso captando el sabor del whisky y del tabaco en la boca de Sebastian. Un suave gemido escapa de sus labios cuando Sebastian termina el beso alejándose de él. Éste le da una suave sonrisa y una breve caricia en la magullada mejilla antes de levantarse.

“Un doctor va a revisar tu tobillo, también mandaré atraer algunas cosas que puedas necesitar; en el baño hay cosas para el aseo personal. Por la ropa no te preocupes, puedes usar la mía y si necesitas algo…”.

“¿Vas a salir?”, pregunta Kurt, levantándose, pero Sebastian lo obliga a que se siente de nuevo.

“Sí, tengo que terminar el trabajo que vine a hacer. Cuando estés listo mis hombres van a llevarte a un lugar seguro, ahí me reuniré contigo. Pero es importante que cooperes con mis hombres y te quedes con ellos, es por tu seguridad, ¿me escuchas, Kurt?”, una de sus manos se ahueca contra la mejilla de Kurt que no está lesionada. “Todo va a salir+ bien, te lo prometo”, Sebastian le besa la frente.

“Sebastian, es hora”, dice Dave interrumpiéndolos, Sebastian asiente si despegar su mirada de la de Kurt.

Sin decir más sale de la habitación sin mirar atrás sabiendo que si lo hiciera, no se iría nunca.

  
  



	6. You are lucky, Blaine-fanfic au-bigbang para glee_esp

**SEXTA PARTE**

 

  
Cuando Blaine despertó, tardó en ubicarse. El dolor en su cabeza era monstruoso, al igual que en el resto de su cuerpo. Intenta abrir los ojos un par de veces, pero la inflamación apenas permitía abrirlos lo necesario como para no estar completamente ciego. Podía ver que aún estaba en el camerino de Kurt en el Yale’s… entonces recuerda todo lo sucedido. La discusión con Kurt, la pelea con su padre, su intento frustrado por escapar, y su padre quien volvió a golpearlo hasta que se cansó. Gira su cuerpo con dificultad logrando ponerse de lado soltando fuertes jadeos; su mano palpa con cuidado su costado derecho donde el dolor punzante es mayor, sospecha tener varias costillas rotas.

Mientras intenta levantarse, ruega al cielo que Kurt haya logrado escapar ileso y que ahora esté muy lejos de ahí. Al tercer intento logra levantarse recargándose contra la pared. Con pasos lentos logra llegar hasta la puerta, intenta girar la perilla un par de veces pero se da cuenta rápidamente de que está encerrado. Maldice y golpea la madera un par de veces antes de deslizarse por ella hasta quedar sentado en el piso, con dificultad extiende sus piernas y empieza a recorrer la habitación con la mirada, tratando de encontrar una forma de escapar.

***

Cuando Alphonse Capone llegó al Yale´s no tenía idea qué tan mala estaba la situación. El hombre tenía poca paciencia y Robert Anderson estaba a punto de saber las consecuencias de la falta de ésta. Ser cabecilla de un grupo criminal no era cosa fácil y menos cuando te enfrentabas a organizaciones enteras como la Cosa Nostra. Pero él nunca se ha dejado amedrentar, ni cuando era un niño regordete abusado en los colegios, Capone nunca rehuyó a una pelea no importaba que le superaran en número. Así que el pensar en que el trabajo que le ha encargado a Anderson haya resultado todo un fracaso le enoja. Cómo es que algo tan sencillo se ha complicado de tal forma que es él mismo quien tiene que venir a decirle cómo se hacen las cosas al inútil hijo de puta.

Al entrar sus ojos recorren el vacío local, localizando a Robert Anderson sentado en una de las mesas cercanas al escenario. Contra su ojo mantiene un trapo blanco; está lleno de manchas rojizas.

Robert Anderson hace presión con el hielo sobre su pómulo izquierdo donde recibió el golpe de su hijo. Está a la espera de la llegada de Capone, con los nervios consumiéndole el estómago acrecentado la ulcera de la cual padece. Sabe que ha cometido un error muy grande, nunca debió de confiar en ese maricón, ni mucho menos en el débil de su hijo. De haber hecho las cosas de manera diferente, ahora mismo no estaría comiéndose la uñas y mucho menos con la espada de Damocles pendiendo sobre su cabeza.

Quizás si le pide a Capone otra oportunidad pueda corregir su error.

“Buenas noches, Robert”, saluda Al, sorprendiendo a Robert, quien se para rápidamente y se quita el trapo de la cara.

“Buenas noches, Alphonse”, responde Robert tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, hace un gesto con su mano para que uno de sus hombre traiga bebidas.

Capone se sienta y saca su caja de cigarros; enciende uno, dándole una profunda calada.

“Vengo a que me digas, cómo fallaste en algo tan sencillo por hacer. Quiero escuchar de tu propia boca la estúpida excusa que me vas a dar, antes de ser yo mismo quien te haga tragarte la lengua”, dice Al Capone a la vez que exhala el humo del cigarro; en ningún momento se le ve alterado, sino todo lo contrario, el hombre luce frio y calculador.

Robert no tiene tiempo de contestar cuando una ráfaga de disparos abate a los hombres que están de pie, obligándolos a Capone y a él ocultarse bajo la mesa. Ambos sacan sus armas y se disponen a responder la agresión.

***

Cuando su informante le dice que Al Capone está en el Yale’s, Sebastian no puede creer su suerte, logrará matar dos pájaros de un sólo tiro.

Así que, sin más preámbulo y sin darles tiempo de reaccionar, Sebastian y sus hombres entran al Yale´s disparando ráfagas a diestra y siniestra. Abaten a varios hombres, limpiando su camino hacia los dos hombres que a Sebastian más le interesa aniquilar.  
Un para dan batalla y antes de que puedan hacer más que un par de disparos Dave cega sus vidas con un par de balas para cada uno.

Son rápidos en su labor, saben que la policía no tardará en llegar. Sebastian busca entre los muertos a Capone o a Anderson, pero no los ve. Es entonces cuando el ruido de un disparo lo hace incorporarse y el dolor quemante en su hombro lo obliga a ocultarse tras una de las columnas. Asomando ligeramente su cabeza, busca de donde vino el disparo a su agresor; percibe un ligero movimiento antes de que otro disparo impacte en la columna de yeso haciéndolo ocultarse nuevamente. Sebastian recarga su arma e ignorando el dolor sale de su refugio momentáneamente para disparar en la dirección en la que cree está su agresor.

Puede ver el movimiento a su costado derecho y, sin dudarlo e incluso bajando su guardia sobre el otro tirador, dispara a Al Capone batiendo con tres balas.

El grito que proviene de su otro atacante lo relaja; sus ojos ven a Dave parado donde debe de estar quien supone es Robert Anderson.

“No lo mates aún Dave, quiero hacerle una pregunta”, dice cuando ve que este le apunta a la cabeza, dispuesto a rematarlo. Sebastian se lleva la mano derecha a su hombro herido y camina hacia donde Robert se revuelca herido.

“Hola, Robert” comienza Sebastian, una sonrisa diabólica se dibuja en su rostro.

“Sebastian… no me mates”, suplica Robert.

“Siempre pensé que eras un cobarde; nunca entendí cómo tuviste bolas para te involúcrate con Al Capone…”, mientras que Sebastian hablaba, Robert abre sus ojos como platos. “Bien, te haré una sola pregunta y espero me contestes con la verdad, ¿entiendes?”, Robert asiente y Sebastian continua. “¿Dónde está tu hijo?”.

“En el camerino del marica ese”, el hombre habla y empeza a toser, escupiendo sangre. Sus pulmones debían de estar colapsando.

“Bien, ahora te liberaré de tu sufrimiento”, Sebastian saca su arma y apunta a la cabeza de Robert.

“No, Sebastian, ten piedad”, ruega Robert mientras tose sangre descontroladamente.

“Pues la tendré, ¿acaso no te dije que te liberaría de tu sufrimiento?”, Sin decir más, Sebastian dispara dos balas en la cabeza de Robert la mirada de terror permanece en sus ojos incluso después de muerto. “Hay que ir por Blaine y largarnos de aquí antes de que llegue la policía”.

“Antes déjame ver tu hombro”, dice Dave.

“Después, debe de ser sólo un rozón; además no tenemos mucho tiempo”, dice, para después gritarle a uno de sus hombres que tenga el auto listo.

Se dirigen hacia la parte posterior del escenario donde se encuentran los camerinos. Caminan por el pasillo con precaución y con las armas desenfundadas no vaya a ser que topen con alguna sorpresa. Dave va cuidando su espalada, abriendo puertas y revisando el interior de los cuartos. Llegan al último camerino que está al final del pasillo, el que corresponde a Kurt.

Sebastian agarra la perilla y, antes de girarla mira hacia Dave quien levanta su arma apuntando a la puerta. Gira la perilla y la frustración no se hace esperar.

“¡Mierda, está cerrada!”, Sebastian golpea la puerta. “¿Anderson, me escuchas? ¡Blaine!”, grita y después pega su oreja la puerta, logra escuchar un ligero golpe y un murmullo. “Será mejor que de alejes de la puerta, vamos a sacarte de ahí”, dice Sebastian, después se hace a un lado dándole espacio a Dave.

Esperando el tiempo suficiente, Dave patea la puerta junto a la perilla, logrando abrirla. Al entrar se encuentran con un Blaine medio muerto, quien gira la cabeza hacia ellos. Sebastian se le acerca.

“Tienes suerte, Blaine. Aunque te ves como una mierda, vas a darle a Kurt un susto tremendo. Vamos, ponte de pie”, le dice Sebastian.

Blaine niega como puede y susurra algo que Sebastian no entiende. Es Dave quien se acerca a él y lo levanta, tratando de ser cuidadoso.

“Tengo las costillas fracturadas”, musita Blaine y se apoya por completo en Dave, quien soporta con facilidad el peso del hombre más bajo. “¿Y mi padre?”

“Muerto, espero que no lo extrañes demasiado. Vamos, es mejor que nos larguemos ya”, Sebastian pasa el otro brazo de Blaine sobre sus hombros y los tres salen del cuarto.

El recorrido hacia la salida no es tan fácil, pues tener que detenerse cuando los jadeos dolorosos de Blaine son alarmantes hace que su avance se haga más lento, pero tienen que apurarse si no quieren que los perros policías los atrapen ahí. Al llegar al callejón que está a espaldas del club los autos ya están listos. Dave instala a Blaine en el asiento trasero para luego montarse en el lugar del conductor y arrancar. Sebastian, en el asiento del copiloto se quita el blazer para estudiar su herida; fue solo un roce y algo que no pone en peligro su vida, pero duele un infierno.

Sebastian hace presión con su pañuelo y mira hacia el frente, el viaje a la casa de seguridad no es muy largo. Confía que, cuando lleguen, Kurt ya estará ahí.

***  
Kurt no deja de caminar cojeando ligeramente de un lado a otro de la sala, el médico le ha indicado reposo, pero él simplemente no puede descansar, no cuando Blaine y Sebastian están ahí afuera y él no tiene noticias de ellos.

Cuatro de los hombres de Sebastian están jugando póker en el comedor y le han invitado, pero Kurt ha rechasado amablemente la invitación; no podría concentrarse y además no llevaba con él ni un dólar. Cuando se ven luces de autos acercándose a la casa, uno de los hombres cercanos a la entrada aleja a Kurt del ventanal, llevándolo al muro y poniendo su cuerpo como barrera, protegiendo a Kurt. Los que estaban jugando lo dejan y se levantan sacando sus armas. Kurt empieza sentir miedo de que los hayan descubierto y que vengan a matarlos a todos. Entonces las luces de afuera parpadean tres veces para después apagarse, seguramente en forma de algún código, pues los hombres bajan la guardia y se ven más relajados.

La puerta de la entrada se abre siendo Sebastian quien entra. Kurt se precipita a él, abrazándole y enterrando su cara en su cuello. Había estado muerto de preocupación y al verlo el peso de las horas ha desaparecido.

“¿Dónde demonios estabas y…?”, se corta en sus preguntas cuando ve la sangre que mancha la camisa de Sebastian. “¿Estás herido? ¿Qué es lo que hiciste, imbécil?”.

Sebastian siente como otra vez el ese sentimiento cálido crece en su pecho al ver la preocupación tatuada en la mirada azul de Kurt. Y, nuevamente, se regaña pues no puede continuar así; no puede seguir enamorado de este hermoso hombre, por más caliente que luzca vistiendo su ropa. Kurt no es de él.

“Fui a traerte algo que olvidaste…”, dice Sebastian con una sonrisa triste. Kurt no entiende lo que Sebastian quiere decir. Ve como se hace a un lado permitiendo la entrada de Dave con Blaine en brazos.

El pecho de Kurt se estrecha de tal modoque su respiración se para y su corazón es oprimido de forma dolorosa al ver el estado de Blaine. Mudas lágrimas corren por su rostro mientras siente como su cuerpo empieza a temblar.

 _«Es mi culpa. Él está así por mi culpa»_.

“É-Él ¿está vivo?”, pregunta Kurt mientras se acerca a Blaine y a Dave.

“Si, pero hay que llevarlo a una de la habitaciones y llamar al doctor”, dice Dave cargando con Blaine al interior. Kurt asiente frenéticamente, se apura a llegar a las escaleras como puede con el dolor de su pie, y subir para preparar la habitación que le han asignado a él.

Sebastian lo ve irse y aun cuando una parte de su cabeza le dice que debió haber dejado a Blaine en el club o haberlo matado, la otra, la que por tanto tiempo ha estado dormida, le dice que ha hecho lo correcto, aun cuando sabe que Kurt jamás será suyo.

“Usted también necesita atención _boss_ ”, le dice uno de sus hombres a Sebastian.

“Si, llama al doctor y después comunícame con Marco, tengo que informarle”, le dice Sebastian antes de dirigirse a la biblioteca. Quizás el whisky quizás calle todas las voces y los sentimientos que amenazan su cordura.

***

Kurt ayuda a Dave a acostar a Blaine en la cama, haciendo a un lado las sábanas y acomodando las almohadas.

“Gracias, Dave. Muchas gracias”, dice Kurt, mirando al hombre que puede parecer tan intimidante, pero es gentil y agradable.

“No hay de que, Sebastian insistió. ¿Me necesitas más aquí?”, pregunta Dave; Kurt niega con suavidad. “Bueno, cuando el doctor llegue lo mando para acá”, dice antes de irse.

Kurt respira profundo y mira una vez más a Blaine. Nuevas lágrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos al ver el estado en que Blaine se encuentra. Con cuidado, y evitando dañar más a Blaine, empieza a quitarle la ropa; está rota y manchada de sangre. Después va al baño donde trae gasas, toallas y alcohol, así como un desinfectante de heridas que encontró y un cuenco con agua tibia. Con delicadeza empieza a lavar la sangre del rostro y cuerpo de Blaine.

“Kur-Kurt”, dice Blaine; su voz se escucha como un susurro ronco y lastimoso. Kurt ve como intenta abrir sus ojos, logrando muy poco.

“Hola cariño, aquí estoy”, le dice Kurt acariciando su frente y haciendo a un lado algunos mechones del negro cabello.

Los ojos de Blaine se vuelven a cerrar y Kurt ahoga un lamento mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla. Sigue con su labor de limpiar las heridas y curarlas hasta donde puede.

Cuando el doctor llega, Kurt se hace a un lado dejándolo trabajar, sólo cuando el hombre le pide ayuda para vendar a Blaine ya que la lesión en sus costillas no son tan severas—lo cual es bueno ya que al parecer ninguna ha causado daño interno—Kurt se precipita a la cama y, acatando cada instrucción que el hombre le da terminan el vendaje de Blaine, quien permanece consiente todo el tiempo.

Sebastian observa todo desde la entrada, recargado ligeramente en el marco de la puerta.

Cuando el médico termina, le extiende la receta de medicamentos a Sebastian y a Kurt le informa los cuidados que debe tener con Blaine, lo que puede y no debe hacer. Se despide y le recuerda a Kurt que debe mantener su pie en reposo. Kurt siente la mirada severa de Sebastian cuando escucha al médico.

“Yo me encargo de eso, doc. Muchas gracias por venir, sígame para darle su cheque”, le dice Sebastian.

El doctor sale de la habitación y antes de alcanzarle Sebastian mira una vez más a Kurt, quien se sonroja y baja la mirada hacia sus pies desnudos; uno de ellos luce un vendaje. Blaine no pierde ningún detalle de este breve momento, que tal vez no signifique nada a simple vista, pero para él es una revelación; empieza a comprender.

“Lo amas, ¿cierto?”, le pregunta Blaine, intentado ver el rostro de Kurt aun con sus ojos inflamados.

“Blaine, no hables estas muy débil, debes descansar”, le dice Kurt tratando de desviar la conversación, de evitar tener que responder la pregunta.

Blaine estira su mano y captura la de Kurt, quien compulsivamente buscaba alisar las inexistentes arrugas en la manta que cubre las piernas de Blaine. Kurt no puede evitar mirarlo y sufrir, cada golpe y rasguño en el rostro de Blaine le recuerda a Kurt que todo ha sido su culpa, por no ser capaz de llevar a cabo un trabajo tan sencillo. Pudieron haber asesinado a Blaine, y él, en vez de reclamarle, le pregunta si ama al hombre que es la causa de todo esto. Kurt se muerde los labios y el llanto empieza de nuevo.

“Debes irte con él. Yo te falle, Kurt, no pude protegerte”, le dice Blaine tragándose el dolor que le provoca el decir esas palabras. “No puedo…”

“¿De qué demonios estás hablando?, eso no es verdad Blaine, me protegiste siempre lo has hecho y yo te amo…”, le dice Kurt entre sollozos y aferrándose a la mano de Blaine. “No, voy a ningún lado, siempre voy a estar contigo. Nunca voy a decirte adiós”.

Sebastian, quien estaba escuchando fuera de la habitación, siente como el alma y el corazón se le parten en miles de pedazos; siente como la sangre se le enfría.

_«Pero eso ya lo sabía, él simplemente lo elegirá sobre mí. Es mejor así, de todas formas jamás sería capaz de darle una vida tranquila, lejos de toda esta violencia. Su vida estaría siempre en peligro por el simple hecho de ser alguien importante para mí. »_

Da media vuelta alejándose de la habitación, devolviendo sus pasos hacia las escaleras. Las baja con lentitud y, antes de alguien le pregunte algo, vuelve a encerrarse en la biblioteca; no sin antes ordenar que no se le moleste.

  
  



	7. You are lucky, Blaine-fanfic au-bigbang para glee_esp

**SEPTIMA PARTE**

 

  
Kurt se despierta al lado de Blaine. En algún punto durante la madrugada debió quedarse dormido. Sus ojos recorren el rostro de su amante y aunque sigue viéndose mal, puede notar que el gesto de dolor ha desaparecido; el medicamento está funcionando. Sabe que la siguiente toma de la medicina se acerca, pero Blaine no puede tomarla con el estomago vacío así que, evitando hacer cualquier movimiento brusco, se levanta de la cama. Entra al baño donde lava su boca y busca lucir un poco menos desastroso, lava su cara y peina su cabello. Al terminar abandona la habitación, dejando a Blaine todavía dormido. Todavía descalzo y cojeando, baja hasta la cocina donde los otros hombres ya están desayunando.

“Buenos días”, saluda brevemente, recibiendo una respuesta cortés. Kurt, busca una bandeja donde pueda llevar el desayuno, al encontrarla lo empieza a armar, un plato con fruta, café y leche para Blaine, y lo mismo para él. “Con permiso”, les dice antes de salir.

“¿No deberías estar descansando tu pie?”, la voz de Sebastian lo hace saltar y casi tirar la comida. Kurt se gira y se encuentra con él sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala.

“Sí, pero ya casi es hora de la siguiente toma de la medicación de Blaine y no es bueno que la tome con el estomago vacío”, le dice Kurt, mientras siente cómo la piel se le eriza bajo la atenta mirada de Sebastian, quien le mira de forma fija como si quisiera ver atrás vez de su carne para llegar a su alma.

“Y yo estoy bien de mi herida por si te interesa saber”, la frase se escucha amarga y Sebastian deja de mirarle para enfocarse en el periódico.

Entonces Kurt quiere golpearse. Ayer, con la conmoción de ver el estado en el que llegó Blaine, se olvido completamente de que Sebastian también fue herido; también olvidó agradecerle por haber traído a Blaine cuando no tenía ninguna obligación de hacerlo. Sí lo hace ahora, sería como si estuviera siendo forzado a hacerlo, pero si no dice nada entonces se vería muy malagradecido tomando en cuenta que ni siquiera le ha dado las gracias de que le permita estar en la casa, cuando ambos, tanto Blaine como él, formaban parte de una trampa para Sebastian y… Dios, Kurt le debe tanto.

“Será mejor que te apures, el café se está enfriando”.

“Sebastian”.

“No importa Kurt, todo está bien”, dice Sebastian doblando, el periódico para después levantarse, coger su taza con café y caminar hacia la biblioteca sin mirar ni una sola vez más a Kurt.

Kurt quiere ir ahí y hablar, pero ¿qué puede decir para remediar las cosas?... nada, además su lugar está con Blaine. Así que sube las escaleras obligándose a olvidar a Sebastian y los sentimientos confusos y equivocados que provoca en él.

Cuando Kurt entra a la habitación Blaine ya está despierto y le sonríe suavemente desde la cama. Sí, este es su lugar.

***

Sebastian quiere golpear algo, desatar todo esos sentimientos que se acumulan en su interior haciendo de él una olla de presión que, de un momento a otro, va explotar. Tiene que irse ya, salir de esa maldita ciudad y olvidarse de Kurt, Tal vez pueda pedirle a Marco algo de tiempo, algo así como unas vacaciones para irse a Nueva Orleans o París, algún lugar donde pueda olvidar a Kurt follándose cuanto culo pueda hasta caer desfallecido para no pensar más… para no sentir más. Sebastian se deja caer en la silla con las manos en la cara tratando de contener las lágrimas y fallando horriblemente.

Los golpes en la puerta lo hacen reaccionar e intentado parecer lo más tranquilo, acomoda su ropa y limpia su rostro. Aclarándose la garganta da permiso para que entren. Cuando es Dave quien atraviesa la puerta, Sebastian deja de preocuparse por verse tan afectado.

“¿Estás bien?”.

“Tan bien como puedo estarlo. Mañana regresamos a Nueva York, Marco está contento con el resultado y Gino va a ser quien venga a encargarse de los negocios de Al Capone”, dice Sebastian levantándose y caminando hacia la cantina para servirse un trago.

“Pensé que ibas a pedirlo para ti con eso de que Kurt está aquí y…”, dice sorprendido Dave.

“Y nada, él ha hecho su elección y en ella no tengo cabida. Ve alistando todo, mañana nos vamos temprano”.

“¿Sebastian?”.

“Estoy bien, nada que un par de mulatos no puedan resolver”, Sebastian le sonríe a su amigo.

Dave sabe que Sebastian no está bien, pero él no puede obligarlo a tener una conversación a corazón abierto. Sólo espera, que como lo hizo con él, el tiempo también lo haga sanar.

“De acuerdo, le informare a los hombres”, Dave da media vuelta hacia la salida pero se detiene brevemente y le pregunta a Sebastian “¿Quieres que también le diga a Kurt?”

A lo que Sebastian responde asintiendo con un simple movimiento de cabeza. Dave da un largo suspiro y sale por fin de la biblioteca, dejando a Sebastian y a Jack Daniel´s solos.

***

Kurt y Blaine desayunan en silencio. De vez en cuando Kurt le ayuda a Blaine cuando batalla por coger el vaso o la taza, y Baline le agradece con una dulce aunque triste sonrisa.

“Kurt, quiero disculparme por haberte involucrado en todo esto. Por no ser capaz de ponerle un alto a papá, por causarte un sufrimiento innecesario…”, la voz de Blaine está llena de ansiosa sinceridad y apurada necesidad, como si pensara que Kurt se le escapa de apoco, como agua entre los dedos.

“Blaine, cariño, olvidemos todo esto”, le dice Kurt buscando sus manos para unirlas. “Se termino todo, no hay más qué perdonar”.

“¿Y Sebastian, él ha olvidado todo?”, pregunta despacio. Kurt tensa el agarre de sus manos y esquiva la mirada de Blaine.

“No puedo responder por él Blaine, no sé si nos guarda rencor o por qué razón nos ayuda… simplemente no lo sé”.

“Yo sí, él te ve como yo te veo, Kurt. Sebastian te ama, por eso estoy aquí, por eso nos ayuda… yo sé lo inolvidable que eres, Kurt”, termina Blaine la última frase en un murmullo.

Kurt quiere decirle que se equivoca, cómo puede él ser inolvidable cuando es tan simple y poco atractivo; puede que como la Dalia Negra tenga cierto encanto, pero sin el glamur que ella representa, Kurt no es más que el campesino que llegó de un pueblo perdido de la mano de Dios, a la gran ciudad. Pero Blaine le mira de esa forma, como si el verle fuera la mejor cosa del mundo y Kurt sabe que él no podría dejarlo jamás, porque aun cuando también ama a Sebastian, Blaine… Blaine es mucho más importante.

“No importa nada de eso. Blaine, yo me quedo contigo y nada ni nadie me va alejar de ti”, le dice a Blaine acercándose más hasta unir sus frentes para luego continuar. “Yo soy tuyo…”

“Y yo tuyo”, Blaine termina la frase. Kurt le sonríe e inclina ligeramente su cabeza para besar los labios de Blaine de forma lenta y dulce.

Un par de golpes en la puerta anuncian que tienen visita. Kurt se separa de Blaine para levantarse de la cama e ir a abrir la puerta, rogando que no sea Sebastian, pues aún se siente mal por lo sucedido hace un rato. Quita el seguro y gira la manija, al abrir se topa con Dave.

“Buen día, ¿puedo pasar?”.

“Claro, adelante”, dice Kurt quien se hace a un lado permitiéndole entrar.

Dave saluda a Blaine y le pregunta su estado, y Blaine le agradece por haberle ayudado.

“No ha sido nada, hombre”, dice Dave antes de continuar. “Vengo a informarles que mañana regresamos a Nueva York”.

“¿Se van?”, pregunta Kurt tratando que la ansiedad que le provoca la noticia no se externalice en su voz.

“Así es, nuestro trabajo aquí a terminado, es hora de volver”, responde Dave para después sentarse y entregarle un sobre a Blaine. “Son los contratos que firmaste, esto disuelve tu acuerdo con La Familia. Nada te une a nosotros ahora, sólo que el Yale’s pasa a ser propiedad de la organización, el resto es tuyo”. Dave sabe que normalmente la organización absorbe todo, pero Sebastina logró convencer a Marco de que de las propiedades y negocios de Robert Anderson, solo el Yale’s fuera a manos de La Familia. El resto permaneciera en propiedad de Blaine.

“Bien, de acuerdo”, Blaine acepta, no es que le tuviera mucho aprecio al club. Ahora con su padre muerto, él y Kurt son libres para irse a donde quieran.

“Perfecto, como sabemos que Blaine no puede moverse mucho por ahora, podrán permanecer en la casa y hacer uso de ella o si prefieren irse, algunos de los hombres podrán llevarlos a donde ustedes quieran”.

“Nos vamos”

“Nos quedamos”

Blaine y Kurt hablan al mismo tiempo.

“Blaine, el doctor dijo que no era conveniente moverte, debemos permanecer aquí, por lo menos el par de semanas que recomendó el doctor. Después nos iremos a casa”, dice Kurt, pero Blaine no parece estar muy de acuerdo.

“Creo que es mejor irnos, Kurt, ya les debemos mucho y no es correcto seguir importunando”, discute Blaine, quien no quiere estar un día más cerca de Sebastia; porque aunque Kurt diga que nunca le dejaría, no quiere darle ninguna oportunidad al mafioso.

“Bien, pero por lo menos vamos a quedarnos esta noche. Debes recuperar fuerzas, mañana nos vamos ¿está bien?”, Kurt le acaricia el brazo después de que Blaine acepta de manera renuente.

“Bien, si ya lo decidieron, mañana tendrán un auto a su disposición. Ahora les dejo, con permiso”, Dave se levanta, Kurt le sigue hasta la puerta.

“Gracias otra vez, Dave”, le dice Kurt despidiéndolo en la puerta. Dave asiente, pero ya estando en el pasillo y antes de irse se gira hacia Kurt una vez más, y mirándole a los ojos le susurra.

“No es a mí a quien debes agradecer”.

Kurt se queda ahí, viendo la espalda de Dave hasta que éste desaparece bajando las escaleras. Sabe que el hombre tiene razón, y los acontecimientos de hace rato se repiten en su cabeza.

“¿Kurt?”, le llama Blaine.

“Ahora regreso, Blaine”, y sin darle mayor explicación, Kurt cierra la puerta tras de él y camina hasta la escaleras bajando con cuidado. Va decido a hablar con Sebastian, pero cuando llega al último escalón su valor se esfuma, está por dar media vuelta y empezar a subir cuando la voz de Sebastian lo detiene.

“Otra vez caminando; recuerda lo que ha dicho el doctor”, se acerca a Kurt, quien al estar parado en la escalera es ligeramente más alto. Sebastian le sonríe perezosamente cuando Kurt da un paso atrás, subiendo al siguiente escalón, intentado poner una mayor distancia entre ellos.

“Lo sé, pero vine a hablar contigo”.

“Bien, pero tendremos que hacerlo en mi habitación, pasé el resto de la noche en el maldito sillón de la biblioteca y estoy molido”, Sebastian empieza a subir las escaleras pasando a un lado de Kurt.

Kurt empieza a subir también y, cuando el dolor de su pie pasa de ser una simple molestia a algo que lo hace maldecir por no obedecer al doctor, Kurt ha llegado al final de la escalera. Se permite descansar un momento recargándose en el muro. Sebastian le mira y sin decir una sola palabra camina hasta él para alzarlo en sus brazos, Kurt suelta un chillido muy poco propio de un adulto.

“¡Sebastian! Bájame ahora mismo”, le exige Kurt, pero Sebastian sólo se ríe y sigue caminando hacia su habitación.

“Abre la puerta, porque si lo hago yo te arriesgas a que te suelte y caigas sobre tu bonito culo”, dice Sebastian con tono de broma y coquetería. Kurt bufa molesto, sonrojado hasta la punta de las orejas, jurándose que en el momento en que este sobre sus pies le hará pagar a Sebastian ese bochornoso momento.

Entran a la habitación y Sebastian le lleva hasta la cama, donde lo baja con cuidado. Kurt queda sentado, pero no suelta a Sebastian, pues mantiene los brazos entorno a su cuello. Sebastian se apoya con sus brazos en el colchón y, aunque siente el tirón de su espalda adolorida, no le importa. Sabe que por nada perdería la oportunidad de estar así de cerca de Kurt, no cuando ya se va.

“Gracias, por todo”, murmura Kurt. “Yo no sé cómo voy a pagarte todo lo que has hecho”.

“Te lo dije, estaba en deuda contigo, ahora ya no nos debemos nada, Kurt”, le dice Sebastian mirándole a los ojos. Kurt traga profundo cuando la mirada verde grisácea abandona la suya para fijarse en sus labios. “Dios… voy a besarte…”. La respiración de Sebastian sale jadeante, con poca profundidad, su aliento haciendo cosquillas en los labios de Kurt.

Sebastian se acerca más, con lo que su boca estaba tan cerca de Kurt que todo lo que él necesitaba hacer era inclinarse un centímetro y se besarían. Pero Kurt no se acercó. Respiraba frente a la boca de Sebastian, pero no acortó la distancia entre ellos. Era frustrante y emocionante, todo a la vez. Sin saber si Kurt iba a aceptarlo, el cuerpo de Sebastian se tensó frente a la anticipación y la cercanía; pues en esta ocasión no había por qué fingir o pretender interés. Eran simplemente ellos, Kurt y Sebastian.

El cuerpo de Sebastian se tensa aún más cuando la lengua de Kurt recorre sus propios labios. Podía sentir el movimiento de Kurt tan malditamente cerca. Mira fijamente a Sebastian, quien, supo en ese momento que Kurt estaba esperando a que él hiciera el primer movimiento. Sebastian podía ver la duda en los ojos de Kurt.

“Bésame”, dice Kurt con voz entrecortada.

Sebastian se acercó. Sus labios ligeramente sobre los de Kurt, apenas tocándolo. Su relación sie es que se le podía llamara a lo que apenas tienen así, era tan inestable que Sebastian quería saborear este momento, pues bien sabe que es el ultimo.

“Dame un beso, Bas”, repite Kurt un poco más fuerte.

Cuando Sebastian mira los ojos azules de Kurt, no podía ver nada más, que pura lujuria masculina en su mirada desenfocada. Sebastian acunó la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Kurt sosteniéndola mientras sus bocas se unían. No era sólo la intensidad el beso lo que tenía a Sebastian duro, sino la cercanía y la intimidad del acto.

Había besado a otros hombres antes, pero los demás no habían sido Kurt.

Kurt sabe que debe detenerlo pero no lo hace, en ese momento y dentro de esa habitación no importa nada ni nadie más que ellos. La sensación de los labios de Sebastian sobre los suyos es abrumadora, tal como la primera vez.

Kurt había creído sentir amor por Blaine pero ahora que Sebastian desencadenaba en él emociones que le eran desconocidas, supo que lo que sentía por Blaine era más cercano a un amor de fantasía, ese de cuento de hadas tan perfecto pero a la vez infantil. Un amor en el que no existía está pasión desmedida sino una suave ebullición sobre su piel. Ahora veía claramente la diferencia, Sebastian no sólo lo excitaba, sino que hacía que su mente se nublase con su cercanía, su corazón se desbocase y que un vacío muy grande lo invadiera cuando él no estaba a su lado.

La lengua de Sebastian se abre paso entre los labios de Kurt, devorando su lengua, deslizándola al techo de su boca, mientras Sebastian sube a la cama. Se estira sobre Kurt, utilizando una mano para sostener la cabeza de su compañero, mientras usa la otra para evitar que Kurt sostenga su peso.

Cuando Sebastian se aleja, puede sentir el cuerpo de Kurt tratando de seguirlo. Su espalda se arquea y estira el cuello para conseguir otro beso. Sebastian curva los dedos en el cabello de Kurt, sosteniéndolo en su lugar.  
Suelta el cabello de Kurt y luego se desliza por su cuerpo. Cuando levanta la vista ve que es observado atentamente. Sebastian comienza por el cuello y se abre camino hacia abajo, besando suavemente en algunos lugares, más fuerte en otros. Las piernas de Kurt, descansan a ambos lados de Sebastian, con las rodillas dobladas, mientras éste baja su ombligo. Sebastian continúa su camino de besos por un lado de las caderas de Kurt, con la lengua sigue el rastro de la orilla de los pantalones.

Kurt se estremece y jadea, separando aún más las piernas. Sebastian desabrocha los pantalones y los baja por los muslos de Kurt dejando que sus manos acaricien la piel a su paso. Se inclina de nuevo, frotando su mejilla, a lo largo de las piernas que se presentan ante él, su nariz recorre la erección entre ellas cubierta por la ropa interior de fresco algodón.

“Quítamelos”, pide Kurt, casi lloriqueando las palabras.

Sebastian niega con la cabeza, mientras pasa ligeramente sus labios por los muslos del hombre, primero uno y después el otro. Kurt se estremece bajo él. Sebastian lo mira, sonríe y luego dejó que su lengua recorra la piel de Kurt que se ha erizado en su camino.

“Por favor, Sebastian. Deja de provocarme. Quítame los pantalones y la ropa interior”.

Sebastian niega con la cabeza. Su lengua sigue subiendo, hasta que saborea el glande de Kurt a través de su ropa interior, quitándola de camino momentos después para llevar todo al interior de su boca.

“Sebastian, no me hagas correrme de esta manera, por favor”.

Sebastian deja que la erección de Kurt se deslice de entre sus labios, dándole a su pareja un momento de respiro.

“¿Por qué?”

“Quiero correrme cuando estés dentro de mí”, Kurt se ruboriza.

Sebastian envuelve su mano alrededor de la base del pene de Kurt y aprieta. Kurt se retuerce bajo él.

“Déjame tenerte, Kurt”, susurra Sebastian con necesidad.

Kurt lo mira. Sus ojos azules se vuelven más oscuros. Vacila y luego asiente. Sebastian toma el miembro de Kurt dentro de su boca sin dejar de verle mientras abre los labios y lo desliza dentro de su boca, se siente saliente sobre su lengua. Sebastian lo lleva poco a poco hacia la parte posterior de su garganta; Kurt era grueso y llevarlo tan profundamente sin ahogarse cuesta un poco. Se dio cuenta que, si no luchaba ante la posibilidad de ahogarse, podía tomar a Kurt. Respira a través de su nariz y luego desliza el pene de Kurt un poco más dentro. No era fácil, pero Sebastian nota que relajar la garganta ayudaba.

Podía haber tenido relaciones sexuales con otros hombres, pero Sebastian no bajaba con frecuencia, por lo general le gustaba el placer de recibir más que de dar, pero Kurt era especial y Sebastian quería que Kurt tuviera todo. Sus labios tocan los suaves vellos de Kurt y sabe que lo ha tomado totalmente. Deja que su lengua se deslice alrededor de la erección antes de subir su boca. Kurt sisea y mueve sus caedras.

Sebastian se queda sin aliento, peor feliz de lo que había hecho. Tomando un profundo trago de aire, desliza sus labios hacia abajo nuevamente.

“Por favor”, gime Kurt.

Sebastian no estaba seguro de qué era lo que Kurt pedía, pero no se detiene. No le da tiempo a Kurt para recuperar el aliento. Sebastian se abre su boca nuevamente y lo toma por completo.

“¡Sebastian!”

El pene de Kurt estaba enterrado profundamente en su garganta; muerde suavemente antes de apartarse, subiendo totalmente y luego forzándose a bajar.

“Seb-Bastian”

Sebastian levanta la vista para ver las manos de Kurt enroscándose en las sábanas, rodando los ojos hasta que sólo se veía la parte blanca. Kurt comienza a patear con sus piernas, como si tratara de liberarse del pantalón.

Sebastian utiliza una mano para agarrar el pantalón de Kurt y mantener las piernas en su lugar mientras saca la erección de su boca dejando un rastro de saliva era lo único que los conectaba ahora. Vuelve a mantener a Kurt quieto; no quiere se moviera, que lastimara más su pie.

“Dios, Sebastian, por favor”.

Sebastian lame la cabeza del pene de Kurt, limpiándolo antes de apartarse. Agarra los pantalones de Kurt de los tobillos y los desliza fuera del cuerpo.

Se quita los zapatos y luego desliza los pantalosnes y la ropa interior fuera de su cuerpo liberando su erección, dejando que Kurt tenga una vista completa.

“¿Qué estás pidiendo?”.

“Dios, y ni siquiera puedo pedirte que me jodas sin sentirse avergonzado como el infierno”, Kurt echa la cabeza atrás y se ríe.

Sebastian sonríe mientras aprieta su pene, estremeciéndose ante la sensación de ligero dolor.

“¿Por qué es tan difícil para ti pedirme que te joda?”

“Tú sabes por qué”, Kurt deja caer la cabeza a la cama, viendo al techo mientras suspira.

“Entonces olvídate de él. Sólo por un momento, sólo por ahora, déjame tenerte”, Sebastian se quita la camisa y está sobre Kurt en segundos. Se inclinó sobre él, flexionando sus brazos para estar frente a los ojos de Kurt. “Te quiero y quiero saber que te complazco, que te vuelvo loco”.

“Lo haces”.

“Entonces dime que te vuelvo loco. Dime lo bien que te sientes cuando te toco. Dime lo que quieres que haga contigo, incluso si decido hacer algo diferente. No voy a saber lo que te gusta a menos que me lo digas”,

“No soy muy bueno para hablar durante las relaciones sexuales, Sebastian”. Kurt, de nuevo, se ruboriza.

“Entonces necesitamos trabajar en eso, amor. Necesito saber qué quieres, qué deseas, qué anhelas”, Sebastian se acomodó entre las piernas de Kurt, sus erecciones una junto a la otra “Dime cómo te hago sentir, Kurt”.

“Tú me haces sentir maravilloso, Sebastian”.

“¿Sólo maravilloso?”, Sebastian no tenía intención de dejar salir el dolor en su voz, pero él creía que había ido más allá de lo maravilloso a la tierra de jodidamente fantástico.

“Te dije que no soy bueno para hablar durante el sexo. Estoy jodido en esto”, Kurt sacude la cabeza, sus ojos suplicando a Sebastian que le ayudara.

Sebastian envuelve sus dedos alrededor de las muñecas de Kurt, llevándolas hacia arriba hasta la cabecera, sosteniéndolas en su lugar. “¿Quieres que te ate?”

Kurt jaló sus brazos, pero Sebastian era fuerte para lograrlo. Sebastian podía ver la excitación en la mirada de Kurt, pero también el temor.

“Si”.

“¿Quieres que sea gentil o que te tome fuerte?”, ahora estaban llegando a alguna parte

“¿Cómo una violación?”, preguntó Kurt, con los ojos muy abiertos.

“No, nunca como eso, Kurt. Ese no es mi fetiche”, entonces pudo ver el alivio en los ojos de Kurt. Hubiera sido difícil estar con Kurt si él fantaseaba con una violación

“Entonces, ¿qué quieres decir?”, pregunta Kurt mientras jala de nuevo sus muñecas. Sebastian ni siquiera está seguro de que Kurt estuviera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Apretó más sus manos.

“Quiero decir, ¿te gusta el sexo duro?”

Kurt le mira como si estuviera pensando en la pregunta de Sebastian. Realmente pensando en eso. «Bien». Sebastian no quería una respuesta rápida. Sebastian necesitaba la honesta verdad de Kurt.

“No estoy seguro. Nunca he tenido sexo duro antes”.

“¿Estás dispuesto a intentarlo, o es algo que no te interesa?”, Sebastian se mueve un poco, dejando que su dura erección se deslice sobre la de Kurt. Kurt abre la boca y luego gime, cerrando los ojos brevemente para luego abrirlos.

“¿Vas a dejarlo si no me gusta?”

“Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decirlo y me detendré”.

“¿Lo prometes?”

Sebastian se inclina hacia adelante y besa a Kurt lentamente, con suavidad.

“Nunca te haré daño a propósito, Kurt”, dice sobre sus labios. “Tú me dirás hasta dónde puedo llegar y cuándo parar”.

“¿Así que estaré en control?”, Kurt pregunta mientras se retuerce bajo Sebastian.

“Siempre”.

Kurt abre las piernas, su mirada es confiada cuando asiente.

“Entonces, tómame”.

Un gruñido suave retumba en la garganta de Sebastian mientras toma una de sus corbatas para atar a Kurt con ella, después el lubricante y el condón. Kurt grita y se retuerce bajo las manos de Sebastian mientras este lo prepara. Kurt le ruega que lo folle, pero Sebastian no cederá hasta que Kurt esté bien lubricado y estirado. Extrae sus dedos, se pune el condón y, sólo entonces deja que la punta de su pene roce la entrada de Kurt.

Sus manos se deslizan por los brazos estirados de Kurt, por sus costados, y para luego descansar en las delgadas caderas.

“¿Me dirás si te hago daño?”

“Lo haré”. Kurt asiente.

Sebastian tomó la palabra de Kurt y se hunde en el cuerpo del cantante, observando cómo Kurt lucha por soltar sus muñecas de la atadura. Kurt se queja, pero Sebastian sabe que el grito es de placer. No cede. Kurt jala sus muñecas, pero Sebastian sabe que la atadura es firme. Sigue luchando, provocando que Sebastian aumente a fuerza de sus embates.

“¿Quieres que te libere?”, Sebastian pregunta mientras se empujaba dentro del cuerpo de Kurt tan duro que sus malditos dientes castañean y su voz se había hace más profunda.

“No”, Kurt exclama, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. “Por favor, no te detengas”.

“¿Entonces por qué estás tratando de liberarte?”, pregunta mientras su erección se hunde más profundamente en el cuerpo de Kurt con cada poderoso impulso que da.

“No sé”, Kurt gimió mientras levanta las piernas y las envuelve alrededor de las caderas de Sebastian. “Pero no te detengas. Por favor, no te detengas”.

“No lo haré”, la voz de Sebastian es dolorosamente baja mientras mueve sus caderas, con fuerza, dándole a Kurt eso por lo que ruega, y aquello que Sebastian también quiere.

El sudor brilla sobre sus cuerpos, Sebastian podía ver que Kurt realmente disfrutaba lo que Sebastian le estaba haciendo. Sólo quería darle a Kurt algo que dejara su recuerdo grabado para siempre.

“Oh, dioses”, Kurt grita, arqueando la espalda. “Tan bueno” Kurt gime “Tan lleno”.

“Eso es porque estas tan apretado”, respondió Sebastian mientras empuja con más fuerza.

Sebastian se inclina hacia adelante y lame el cuello de Kurt, puede sentir el pulso debajo de su lengua, dando ligeros besos y suaves mordidas. Empuja su pene dentro de Kurt hasta que no hay más lugar y entonces se desliza fuera. Kurt gime hasta que Sebastian empuja su erección de nuevo con fuerza bruta.

“No puedo, no puedo más, Sebastian. Por favor”.

“Déjalo ir”, dice Sebastian, mientras besa a lo largo de la clavícula de Kurt. “Déjame tenerte”.

Pequeños sonidos salen de los labios de Kurt, mientras Sebastian provoca la piel blanca con su lengua.

Sebastian se levanta lo suficiente como para ver a Kurt, quien tenie los ojos medio cerrados y los labios ligeramente abiertos; su brillante mirada causa un estremecimiento en Sebastian. Besa cada mejilla y bajó la mirada para ver cómo su pene entra en Kurt. El golpeteo de piel contra piel le es excitante y lascivo. Sebastian cierra los ojos un momento, sentir a Kurt rodeándolo su pene era todo y más de lo que había imaginado. Abre los ojos luego, y hunde sus dientes en el hombro frente a él. Empuja su pene con más fuerza y más rápido al interior de Kurt. Era tan duro, tan rápido y tan profundo que por un fugaz instante, Sebastian teme herir a Kurt.

“No te atrevas a reducir la velocidad, Sebastian”, advirtió Kurt.

Entonces clava los dientes en la carne tierna de Kurt, aún más profundo, mientras retomaba de nuevo el ritmo. Se empuja dentro de Kurt mientras alivia la mordida con su lengua, bebe la salinidad de la piel saboreándola en sus labios. Kurt grita, su cuerpo se estremece mientras se corre entre ellos. Sebastian no se detiene hasta que su orgasmo lo golpea. Se empuja rápidamente sintiendo su semilla vaciarse dentro de Kurt, llenando el condón.

“Sebastian”, Kurt jadea, dejando de luchar y quedándose inmóvil en la cama.

Sebastian sale de Kurt, se quita el condón atándolo y dejándolo en el piso. A continuación sube sus manos hasta las muñecas de Kurt, desatándolas. El cantante gira su adolorido cuerpo hasta quedar de constado frente a Sebastian, quien le sonríe de forma perezosa mientras, con dedos suaves despeja de la frente de los cabellos adheridos por el sudor.

“¿Te he hecho daño?,” Sebastian le pregunta mientras pasaba las manos sobre el cabello de Kurt.

“No, para nada “, dice Kurt y se acurruca más cerca de Sebastian.

Sebastian envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Kurt, sonriendo mientras yace allí, disfrutando del resplandor post-orgásmico.

“Quédate conmigo Kurt”, es un susurro que duele y se estrella en la mirada de Kurt.

“Blaine me ama, no puedo romper su corazón así como así; no es tan fácil”, responde Kurt, alejándose de Sebastian para acostarse boca arriba con los ojos clavados en el techo.

“Así que vas a quedarte con él después de todo”, dice Sebastian.

“Tú haces que parezca todo tan fácil. Lo amo y no quiero causarle ningún daño. Él ha hecho tanto por mí y no es justo pagarle así”, Kurt se incorpora en la cama, sintiendo una molestia en su parte baja y no sólo eso, se siente tan abierto, tan sucio. Ha engañado a Blaine, quien está herido y descansa a unas cuantas puertas de distancia.

“No es que yo lo haga parecer de esa forma; es que es así, Kurt, ¿me amas o no? Así de fácil”, dice Sebastian, incorporándose también quedando sentado a espaldas de Kurt.

Kurt no responde, no puede. Sebastian se da por vencido al no obtener respuesta, así que se aleja de él, baja de la cama y entra al baño. Kurt se deja caer de lado enterrando la cara en la almohada dejando que sea el tejido de algodón el que recoja sus lagrimas y el te amo que no puede evitar susurrar.

Sebastian entra bajo el chorro de agua helada, tallando con furia su piel, buscando borrar la dulce sensación de la piel de Kurt contra la suya.

Quiere maldecirse, era mejor anhelar algo que no había tenido a anhelar algo que tuvo pero jamás será suyo. Las lágrimas arden en sus ojos pero no se permite dejarlas correr, no más, es hora de retomar el control… De volver a ser el cabrón desalmado con el corazón de piedra.

Sale de la ducha, seca su cuerpo con una toalla para después atarla alrededor de su estrecha cadera. Al salir del baño se encuentra con la habitación vacía.

“Es mejor así”, se dice Sebastian. Mañana regresa a su vida normal, todo esto va a quedar atrás. Va a ser más fácil olvidar a la distancia.

***

Kurt entra con cuidado a la habitación evitando hacer ruido. Puede ver dormir a Blaine, así que, extremando el cuidado, camina hasta el baño cerrando la puerta tras de él sin notar que Blaine no está dormido realmente.

Blaine no puede evitar el llorar, pero tampoco la sensación de victoria que le embarga. Bien sabe que Kurt ha estado con Sebastian pues ha escuchado cada maldito gemido y grito, pero eso no importa ahora; no cuando sabe que él ha ganado. Es a él a quien Kurt ha elegido.

Ahora se permite cerrar los ojos, el saberse vencedor calma momentáneamente sus demonios internos y, aunque los celos pugnen por salir, Blaine sabe que lo mejor es pretender que nada ha pasado, que todo lo que escuchó no es más que una maldita pesadilla de la cual ha despertado. Kurt sigue a su lado como debe de ser.

Kurt lava su cuerpo a conciencia, buscando borrar cualquier rastro de su actividad anterior. Dejando que el agua se lleve la emoción, la pasión y la lujuria. Tiene que recomponerse, apagar toda emoción nueva o sentimiento hacia Sebastian. Ha tomado su decisión y debe mantenerse firme. El hombre que duerme ahí afuera es el indicado, es el amor de su vida, el que le da estabilidad y calma la tormenta en su interior.

_«Es a quien debo amar»._

Kurt mira su reflejo en el espejo, puede ver la mordida de Sebastian y un estremecimiento le recorre la espalda cuando sus dedos la delinean, siguiendo las pequeñas marcas que han dejado los dientes. Es un recuerdo y es un adiós.

El resto del día es lento y tranquilo. Kurt y Blaine permanecen en la habitación, donde mientras Blaine le da un suave masaje a su pie lastimado, Kurt le lee. A la hora de la comida, un hombre de Sebastian es quien se las lleva y así se repite a la hora de la cena. Sebastian y Kurt no se volvieron a ver. Y aunque Kurt se repite que es lo mejor, no por ello duele menos.

Era un hecho que a partir de mañana su vida sería diferente.

Mientras permanecen acostados, Kurt y Blaine planean un futuro juntos, sus sueños y lo que quieren hacer a partir de ahora. Quizás montar un nuevo teatro o un nuevo club, Blaine le habla de ir a Nueva York pero Kurt cree que es mejor Los Angeles, tal vez las Vegas o Londres. Ambos se ríen, se besan y Kurt se jura amar para siempre a Blaine.

 

***

A la mañana siguiente, Blaine se despierta por el sonido de los autos alejándose de la casa. Sus ojos buscan a Kurt quien permanece dormido a su lado. Nota entonces que encima de la mesilla de noche hay una dalia negra, acompañada por un sobre blanco con el nombre de Kurt. Blaine se levanta haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, tragándose el ligero dolor punzante en su lado derecho. Rodeando la cama llega al lado de Kurt, alcanza la flor y la carta ocultándola entre sus ropas, mira hacia Kurt viendo que permanece dormido. Con pasos lentos camina hacia el cuarto de baño, ya dentro destroza la flor y la carta, echándolas al retrete para tirar la cadena después. La voz ligeramente enronquecida por el sueño de Kurt le sorprende, da media vuelta encontrándose con él.

“¿Blaine, está todo bien?”.

Blaine sonríe suavemente y asiente. Kurt camina hacia él y lo abraza cuidando de no hacerlo muy fuerte. Oculta su rostro en el cuello de Blaine, quien toma una profunda respiración.

“Eres el amor de mi vida”, la declaración de Blaine es suave. Kurt levanta su rostro buscando los ojos de Blaine, sonríe y besa los magullados labios. Y aunque no hay un ‘y tú el mío’, Blaine se sabe en paz pues todo ha terminado.

_Tienes suerte, Blaine,_ fue lo que dijo Sebastian cuando lo saco del camerino medio muerto y Blaine no puede estar más de acuerdo con él ahora. Tiene suerte, mucha suerte.

**_FIN_ **

 

  



End file.
